


Venix Tebera

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempted Sexual Assault, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Remus Lupin, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black Lives, lust potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Holly Potter returned to Hogwarts for her 8th year at Hogwarts after the final battle. She's spiked with a potion which makes her mad with lust. It's burning her from the inside out and she needs relief. AU where everyone lives.





	1. Chapter 1

The dungeons were chilly today. Holly pulled her sleeves down, feeling Goosebumps prickle on her forearms. Winter had come upon Hogwarts once again, beginning of December but the grounds hadn’t been graced with snow as of yet. Holly’s drifted her hopeful yet sorrow-filled green eyes towards the large windows behind where Snape was droning on.  
  
Hogwarts castle was built slowly and steadily since the final battle. If you didn’t look closely, you could think the incredible castle was finally back to its former glory.

But it wasn’t.

Not yet anyway. Huge sections of stone walls had been rebuilt, slightly cleaner and newer looking; less worn with age and impenetrable dust. The ugly gargoyle’s surrounding the courtyard hadn’t been restored, their watching glares following you wherever you went. The moving staircases traps hadn’t been fixed yet. Holly would get strange looks from first years as she skipped the last step. Portraits had been moved and many former crumbling features were rebuilt, stronger, newer and more impressive looking.

But something was missing. Holly looked back down towards her NEWT level potions book, cursing the day she decided to come back to Hogwarts for re-do her final year. She shouldn’t have come back.

Hermione kept pestering her, though, and Ginny pleaded with her every night. Mr and Mrs Weasley encouraged her in their own gentle ways. ‘Mione had even got her reluctant boyfriend on board and Ron’s optimistic eyes but supportive attitude towards whatever she wanted to do pushed her further. But it was Sirius’ hopeful face when he talked to her really decided it for her. She’d do anything for her godfather. If it made Sirius happy, she would put up with it.

As her mind drifted, the practical portion of the lesson had begun. Holly blinked rapidly, hand lifting automatically to adjust her glasses only to stop short. Right, she had gotten treatment and didn’t need them.

The-girl-who-conquered peered to her right to see Hermione focused and intent on her own potion. Holly grimaced at the thought of interrupting the muggleborn witch and her focus.

Her feet dragged as she gathered the various disgusting ingredients from the cupboard. It was empty except for Crabbe. Her eyes hardened in a glare at the former Death Eater. He smirked at her darkly. She turned her back to him, slowly seething.

It wasn’t fair. No, too many children of Death Eaters were let off far too lightly. They were ‘young and impressionable’. It was gross injustice. Draco Malfoy, maybe he deserved mercy but the rest of them? Those who tortured, killed, maimed and caused unforgiveable evil did not deserve mercy. Crabbe was one of them.

Holly set her cauldron down as she gathered her needed items as quickly as possible. She then dumped her stuff inside the cauldron before picking it up and leaving. Not before sending Crabbe a disgusted look as she stormed out of the ingredient’s cupboard, his lumbering figure hovering over her shoulder.

Potions had gone from tense, angry affair to relaxing to the point of boredom. Professor Snape had calmed down significantly since the war ended. After seeing his last message, the glimpse at a whole other side of him she didn’t know how to behave near him. They gave each other a wide berth from now on and things were keeping pretty well for them.  
Holly had gotten better at potions since she didn’t have Snape breathing down her neck. She was less tense, on edge and prepared for a fight. But it just made the entire process more tedious. Her potion had turned a baby powdery pink, like the textbook told her to. A clattering on the floor told her she’d dropped something. She was alarmed to see it was her wand. Holly ducked under the table quickly to grab her wand. She had only been under the desk for maybe three seconds and popped up to check her potion hoping nothing had gone wrong.

Holly frowned.

Her potion had changed from the dusky pink to a more purple colour. She bit her lip, turning her wand clockwise three times like the textbook to do if the colour was a little off. It turned sparkling cherry red. Holly studied her textbook, it was supposed to go from powdery pink, gradually getting darker until it became dusty pink then you turned it off the heat and mixed it twenty eight times counter clockwise before adding the newts eyes then turning off the heat. It was then supposed to turn red. A slightly darker red too.  
She inspected her cauldron carefully, pouring a little amount into a vial. Her potion sparkled in the light and didn’t look quite right. But it was close enough for her to be comfortable handing it in.

As she held it up close to her face for careful inspection a small cloud of steam puffed from the vial. Holly sat down the vial and started coughing, rubbing her eyes and trying to clear her throat. Merlin that felt like dust, clinging to her throat.

Looking around her, everyone except from her had handed in their assignment. Oh well, there was nothing she could do now. Professor Snape was busy grading papers as she approached his desk with her labelled vial.

Hermione was standing patiently at the door for her. Thank Merlin this was the last class of the day, she was knackered.

Holly packed up her things and hurried out of the now stuffy classroom. The potion fumes must have really heated it up, she touched her cheeks with the back of her hand to feel the heat. Yeah, she was getting too warm.

“Meeting Ron tonight?” Holly asked absently. Hermione blushed and told her of their plans for the night. The Gryffindor girl laughed at her best friends antics as she pulled at her colour, feeling sweat beading behind her neck.

They had made it a corridor away when a voice shouted to them from behind.

“Oi, Potter!”

Holly turned around automatically, only to scowl at the figure lumbering towards her. Bloody Crabbe again. His lips were turned up in a smirk, but his eyes were intently focused on her. Something about his energy seemed… a little off.

Crabbe was tall, she noted. Taller than her. She hadn’t noticed. The Slytherin had lost a significant amount of his baby fat, though you couldn’t say he was particularly lean. Her gaze lingered at his chest, wondering what he would look like without his shirt on.

“Forget something?” His smirk turned devious as he held out her potions textbook.

Holly blinked, eyes shifting up to his dark eyes staring intently back at her.

“Um… yeah” She said stupidly.

Hermione shifted beside her, “Are you coming, Holly?” She said expectantly, eyebrow arched.

Holly didn’t take her eyes off Crabbe as she replied, “Uh yeah, you go ahead I’ll just… get my book” She finished on a mumble. The corridors had gone from too warm to comfortably cosy. She felt she could take her clothes off and bask in the heat of the castle. Like sunbathing on the beach, she wanted to bask in this feeling of warmth.

Holly’s fingertips tingled and lips felt dry. She moistened them as Hermione said something then hurried away, no doubt to meet Ron.

Her body felt almost heavy, and uncomfortably tingly. A heaviness had settled between her legs, thumping with her increasing heartbeat, making her shift and rub her legs together.

Crabbe’s eyes went explicitly darker as he moved towards her slowly. Yes, she thought. The closer he got, the better she felt. Warmer, more comfortable, lighter almost. A smile danced on her lips.

“Not so defiant now, are you Potter” He muttered darkly, standing mere inches from her. She inhaled deeply, taking in his musky smell. It was lovely.

Holly stared into his dark eyes transfixed.

“You’re going to come with me, aren’t you?” He muttered; voice hoarse.

Holly nodded.

Crabbe took her hand and she followed him with a light head, buzzing happily under her skin at the contact.

The Slytherin pulled her down the corridor swiftly, until they found the deep alcove in a corridor not usually frequented by students. A large knight filled the space but Crabbe merely tucked himself behind it, hidden in case any student dared to wander by.

Holly watched him.

“You’re a good little slut aren’t you, Potter” He smirked smugly, leaning backwards on the window ledge, eyes trailing down her body.

She stared back at him, feeling lightheaded and her vison going fuzzy round the edges.

“Take your shirt off” He said voice slightly breathless, his right hand trailing down his chest while his left held up wand up.

Holly began unbuttoning her shirt immediately, a small buzz inside of her happy to comply with his command. She felt wanted. The place between her legs throbbed.

Crabbe moaned lowly as her bra came into view. She was wearing her push up one today, a nice peach lacey one which made her size D cup look phenomenal, she thought.

The Slytherin was now rubbing himself firmly between the legs. Her eyes trailed down to see a hard lump protruding through his school robes. The throb between her legs became almost painful. She gasped.

Crabbe grunted.

As her body felt warmer and more tingly, her breasts started to ache and nipples became pebbled, her mind got clearer.

Something in her stomach felt ill at the thought of Crabbe, this was disgusting. But her body was yearning for it. She wanted to touch him. Drop to her knee’s and see how he tasted.

“Bra. Off” He grunted, unbuttoning his trousers.

Holly’s mouth went dry with both anticipation and disgust.

She threw her crumpled shirt on the ground and then pulled her straps down about to pull her bra off when she was given another command.

“On your knee’s, fuck me with your mouth” Crabbe panted. She could now catch glimpses of his hard cock from between his fists. Holly’s mound ached and she grit her teeth to try and ignore this feeling. She couldn’t help but drop to her knee’s, however.

Holly was panting; both bursting with need, anticipation, want and dread, horror and self-hatred when she saw Crabbe straining his arousal towards her mouth, fumbling awkwardly with the clasp on the back of her bra.

“Holly?!” A voice gasped.

A loud clatter behind her had Crabbe jumping back away from her, hastily pulling up his trousers, grabbing his wand and scrambling away from her.

Holly watched with both disappointment and relief as Crabbe scurried away from her. Her green eyes following Crabbe was how she saw Remus standing there, mouth agape, face bright red, eyes wide and staring at her in shock.

Crabbe ran away as fast as he could while Holly slowly rose to her feet.

“Ugh… well…” Remus cleared his throat and smoothed his teaching robes in an obvious sign of being uncomfortable.

Holly felt another jolt between the legs.

Remus had returned after the war to teach defence after his amicable but inevitable split from Tonks. They were just too different. She was glad to have her favourite professor back after so long. He looked good like years had been taken off of him after the war finished and he seemed much happier than before. 

Remus cleared his throat again, avoiding looking at her and shifted, “I… ugh…I think I’ll just be going…” He trailed off awkwardly as she stood in her bra, feeling a slight chill, nipples straining against the fabric.

Holly bit her lip.

Remus was… so tall and powerful. His frame was lean and filled with hard wirey muscle. She had always thought him handsome. Something about the way he carried himself, the gentleness in his body which turned fierce when needed. He was so kind but so strong and smart. The slight twist of a smile on his lips, small fond chuckle or light in his eyes used to make her heart melt. Her third-year crush had transformed from a slight burn to a complete fyndfyre inside of her.

Holly wondered what his cock looked like, it was probably big. All of Lupin was large and strong.

The grffindor stumbled forward before her professor could turn away, “WAIT” She shouted, desperate for him not to leave.

Holly launched herself into his arms, sighing with a slight moan at the hard feel of his body against hers.

Remus stiffened and pulled back slightly, hands gripping her upper arms.

“Holly?” Remus said warily, sounding alarmed.

Holly looked up and stared at his gorgeous face, plump lips, slight stubble. His light green eyes looking down at her in concern and confusion.

Merlin Remus was fucking stunning.

She strained up and pressed her lips against his firmly, moaning when they made contact. She continued to peck his lips desperately and repeatedly, panting against his mouth. He tasted so good. So so good.

Remus pulled her back again, more forcefully this time, looking down at her with wide eyes and more alarm on his face. He held her firmly away from his body but she couldn't describe the expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” He demanded, completely bewildered, hands on her upper arms.

Holly ignored him and stood on her toes again to kissed his lips again, “I want you” She breathed. Remus jumped a little but she continued to kiss him, again and again. He seemed frozen to the spot.

“I want you” She moaned, “God Remus, please, _please,_ I need you” She muttered in between kisses, tongue darting out to taste him.

Remus lips parted open slightly – maybe in shock – and she dived her tongue in.

Holly moaned again as his tongue met hers, the pounding between her legs, becoming almost painful. She squeezed her legs together desperately as she clung to Remus.

Professor Lupin lunged backwards in alarm as her tongue touched his. He looked more than a little alarmed now. Holly whined in disappointment. 

"Wha-Holly-you  _cant"_ He managed to sputter, looking at her as if she was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. He still looked so wonderful.

She whined sadly, "Why not?" She pouted, pressing her body against his again and moaning at the contact. She could feel the visible tension in him, and the heat,  _Merlin the heat._

"J-just a little Remus? I-god-please, just a kiss?" Holly breathed, scrunching her eyes up tightly before exhaling to get control of herself. 

Remus was still stiff.

Holly peered up imploringly and Remus had a frown dancing across his lips as his eyes bored into her intently. 

Cautiously, Holly moved up slowly to not startle him and placed soft chaste kisses against his lips again. When they made contact she sighed at the reunion. 

"Please-just-a-kiss-Remus" She whispered hoarsely, placing a feather light kiss on his lips on every word. She dipped her tongue out to try and catch his.

Remus shuddered and his body twitched.

Holly massaged her tongue slowly against his for a moment while he remained unresponsive. She shuddered and moaned against him despite his lack of participation. He didn't move away. She could sense the indecision inside of him and  _needed_ to make his mind up.

Holly nipped at his bottom lip then soothed it with her tongue.

Remus groaned deep in his throat and  _finally_ responded.

He lunged forward and kissed her with passion like he'd been holding back and just couldn't help himself.  _Yes, this is what she wanted._ He kissed like a demon, he was all warm mouth, firm strokes of his tongue which melted her insides. Holly walked backwards and pulled him along by his shirt until she was against the window ledge and Remus in front of her.

Professor Lupin pulled back, panting, eyes wide staring at her still in bewilderment but eyes wide, “ _Merlin, what are you doing_ ” He asked yet again, voice a little deeper this time. His eyes searched hers as if they would tell him. His lips were red and swollen and she moaned just at the sight of him, lifting her leg to latch around his waist.

“Please Remus” She panted, against his mouth, “Want you. You’re so hot. God, _please._ Want you” She pleaded on a whine, beginning to rub her mound on him, “Want you so much, want you inside me, _fuck”_

Remus’ breath stuttered.

“I-ugh-“ He tried to explain and she heard him swallow.

Holly felt a surge of victory as she felt something hard against her mound through her panties. She moaned in joy at the feeling, trying to position herself right,  
“yes, yes, yes, _yes,_ oh god _yes_ Remus, keep, please keep, oh,  _oh”_ She breathed between hot kisses, rubbing her parts against the large bulge before her.

Remus shuddered and moaned, “God Holly” He panted against her, sounding in pain.

“Need you” She breathed, “Need you to fuck me, _please”_ She finally, felt him rock against her, almost hesitantly in a jerk which doubled the amount of sensation.

“Please please” She chanted, in between breathy pants and increasing moans.

Holly’s hands roamed Remus’ form with a litany of praise falling from her lips, “God, your so _hard_ Remus, everywhere. Wanna see you. Wanna see your chest, your arse, _fuck._ I wanna see you as you fuck me. Please. God, you’re so hot, Remus, please, _please”_ She continued to plead desperately.

Remus’ hips jerked slightly harder this time as if he couldn’t help it and panted and groaned against her, but his muscles were tense, “Shit, Shit, Holly” His voice sounded strangled.

Holly gasped loudly as she felt his hard member rub in exactly the right spot, “There!” She breathed out, “Right there, right there, _oh god_ , don’t stop Remus, don’t, fuck, don’t stop, don-“ Holly gasped as her legs jerked and her muscles tensed.

“LUPIN” A furious voice bellowed as she continued to moan and shudder.

Remus pulled back from her on wobbly legs to see Snape over his shoulder, wand out and threatening. Her defence Professor pulled out his own and she stumbled upright on unsteady feet. But before she could pull her own wand out, Snape sent a light towards her and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly shifted uncomfortably, awareness slowly seeping back to her.  _Ugh, the hospital wing._ She knew exactly what it was like to wake up in the bloody hospital wing. It happened to her too many times. Her head was fuzzy and she didn't hurry to wonder why she was there in the first place. Whatever it was, quidditch, duel or a sudden attack, it was now over and she was safe. 

Her head was pounding though and she almost felt like she could throw up. Holly groaned and rubbed her forehead.

Someone to her left cleared their throat, "Feeling any better, Miss Potter?" Madam Pomphreys voice she could recognise anywhere.

The Gryffindor girl peered her eyes open slightly to look to her left and nodded a little, "I think so" her voice was barely there, she reached up to rub her eyes. 

Madam Pomphrey hummed, although it didn't sound very happy.

"I see. Do you remember what happened?" Her voice became gentle towards the end. Alarm at the tone shot through her like lightning. What? What had happened?

Holly's eyes were now wide open, she was almost startled at the crisp clearness of everything around her. What really startled her was the undue worry and  _sympathy_ on Madam Pomphrey's face. Oh no. She was usually unhappy, tutting and displeased. Never sympathetic. It must be bad.

"No-I'm not-" She began when memories seemed to hit her like a bludger.

Crabbe in the corridor...the strange feelings inside of her...her happy compliance... Remus showing up in a state of shock... she... her...  _Holly molesting Professor Lupin._

"Oh my god" She gasped in horror, hands flying to her face to hide her shame. Merlin, she... she molested Remus. Dear god. This was awful. She couldn't believe she'd... she'd lost control like that! It was all her fault! He probably thought she was some kind of sexual deviant. He would never look her in the eye again.

A voice interrupted her self-hatred and burning shame, "Excellent, I see young Holly is awake" Dumbledore's out of place cheery voice had her wanting to burst into tears. He wouldn't sound so happy if he'd known what she'd done.

Holly kept her head in her hands.

Madam Pomphrey and Dumbledore had words while she continued to hope she could disappear and no one would ever find her. Or go back in time and kill herself. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Are you feeling any... better Miss Potter?" He asked.

Holly lowered her hands but kept her face firmly down, her cheeks felt like they were burning.

"Yeah-yes Professor" She mumbled, and asked weakly, "Is-you know what happened?" She finished on a whisper.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment when she heard him conjure a chair and sit down, "I do" He answered and the shame continued to roll inside of her. Dumbledore paused and then continued, "Do you?" He asked gently.

Her head jerked up to look at Dumbledore incredulously, "Of course- _I'm the one that-"_ She began only to her herself off as her tongue went dry. She took a shuddering breath.

Dumbledore waited patiently as she screwed up her eyes and tried not to cry.

"You are the one that what Holly?" His voice was calm and steady. She swallowed heavily before answering in shame,

"I-Just tell me is Remus ok? Does-does he hate me?" She asked in a small voice.

Dumbledore appeared... satisfied by her answer and his face turned somewhat relieved. What?

"Of course not, my dear, if anything he is hating himself right now" He explained.

Holly was so surprised she looked up at him again, "Hate  _himself,_ I'm the one that-" She cut herself off again in shame, voice sounding strangled.

Dumbledore's face grew grave. She knew that look before. It was the terrible news expression which meant she was about to be in a lot of pain. 

"It appears you don't know what happened" the Headmaster paused before sighing looking like the old man he truly was, "It appears that Mr Crabbe decided to drug you in Potions class" He explained and her mouth dropped open, _w_ _ait what?_

Dumbledore continued, "He drugged you with a potion known as _Venix Tebera,_ a highly illegal potion which puts the victim in a state off... compliance and uncontrollable sexual arousal" 

Holly's entire face was burning from mortification and shock. How did she not notice? When was this? She didn't drink or eat anything in Potions! When could he have drugged her! Merlin, she was so preoccupied with her molestation of Remus that she'd forgotten everything before that.

"I-what-really?" She breathed, in total shock.

Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"Well shit" She exhaled and rubbed her face.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, and reached into his pockets, "Lemon drop?" He offered kindly.

Holly looked down at his hand before taking the sweet. Why the hell not. Nothing could get stranger than this.

"So... Remus isn't-he's not too mad at me?" She asked hopefully as she sucked on the sour sweet.

Dumbledore looked sympathetic as he nodded, "Of course not, my dear. He feels terrible as a matter of fact as if he was at fault everything. I'm sure you will be able to clear the air with him" He explained.

Holly still felt shaky and uncertain. She shouldn't be surprised the werewolf was blaming himself. Bloody Remus, always thinking the worse of himself even when she practically molested him. 

"In fact, I think you might get your chance sooner rather than later" Dumbledore said cryptically, eyes twinkling.

She frowned.

It soon became apparent what he meant when she heard two bickering voices approaching the hospital wing.  _Remus and Snape._

Holly swallowed and tried to feel confident even though her hands started shaking.

Remus burst through the doors to the hospital wing, Snape heavy on his heels, wand out and sneering.

Dumbledore stood up, "Ah Remus, Severus, nice of you to come to see how Holly is doing" He said kindly.

Snape sneered at the headmaster, "Yes, of course, nothing better than terrifying the girl with her rapist" His lips curled.

Remus flinched violently and his head whipped around towards her, his expression was heartbroken. 

"Holly-I-I'm so sorry-so  _so_ sorry. I can't believe I-I behaved so-I understand if you hate me-I'll be resigning as soon as-" He began rambling, eyes wide and guilt-ridden.

She held her hand up in a quiet gesture, " _What no!_ You can't resign" She almost shouted. Remus stepped back and blinked at her in shock. She continued at a more reasonable volume, "You can't resign Remus, this  _isn't_ your fault. It's Crabbe's fault...." She hesitated and bit her lip and looked at him shamefully, "...and mine" She muttered, "God Remus I am so sorry, I can't believe I did that to you" 

God Holly was mortified. She hasn't even fancied Remus since her  _third_ year and still she-she molested him like that. God, she was such an embarrassment. He surely knew how handsome she thought he was and how she sometimes imagined what it be like to kiss him. Her crush might have died but she didn't stop noticing just how fit he was. How nice his smile was or his strong and lean his body is. God, she felt such regret for when she would tentatively touch herself under her covers trying to be as silent as possible, imagining what it would be like if he touched her. She was such an idiot.

Holly peeked up at Remus only to see him shaking his head profusely, "No, this is in no way your fault, Holly. You were the victim in this...I-I should have-" He began strongly then became flustered and awkward at the end. 

She couldn't bare what he had to say so interrupted him, "-No! There's no right way to react to something like this" She sighed heavily and rubbed her face again, suddenly feeling much older than her eighteen years, "Can we  _please_ just forget this entire thing happened and for the love of god never mention it to Sirius?" She asked mumbling through her hands. 

The silence around her made her look up.

Remus was shifting awkwardly while Snape glared at Dumbledore. The headmaster meanwhile was looking at her in sympathy. Her stomach clenched again in dread. Oh god, what now?

"Excellent way of preparing her Albus" Snape sneered then looked away in disgust.

Merlin, why couldn't this be over?

Remus shifted uncomfortably then cleared his throat, "I-uh-I should be going" He muttered. Holly jerked up and looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Wait! no! What's going on, what haven't you told me?!" She demanded.

Remus and Dumbledore shared a look while Snape continued scowling.

"Oh for Merlin's sake" Snape muttered then looked towards her with a frown, "You haven't yet fully recovered from the effects of  _Venix Tebera._ You were drugged with a particularly lethal dosage" His eyes got darker and his lip curled over his teeth, "You've overdosed since the dunce couldn't brew the potion properly" He explained.

Holly nodded slowly and worriedly, eyes darting towards Remus while he continued to look anywhere but at her.

Snape continued, "I have provided a brief antidote but it will only last for several hours and then you will be hit with the full force of the potion again" He finished.

Holly's eyes went wide.

She turned to Dumbledore for confirmation. He nodded sagely back at her.

" _Shit"_ She breathed.

It was silent for a few moments before she started to panic, "Oh god, what am I going to do?" She cried out desperately, looking at the three men before her for some semblance of a solution, "You-you need to lock me up! Keep me away from everybody. I can't-" Hysteria was beginning to creep in again and Dumbledore's eyes softened in sympathy. While Remus cringed but looked sadly towards her.

Snape's face was stony as he said, "I'm afraid that isn't an option Potter. It would be highly unethical to leave you to your own devices. When unfulfilled  _Venix Tebera_ will punish the host. You would be in immeasurable pain for an unknown period of time. Due to the overdose, it's possible the pain alone could kill you or lead you to madness" 

Holly gaped at Snape hoping he was joking. 

He wasn't.

Snape  _never_ joked.

Holly looked back and forth between Remus and Dumbledore, hoping for a disagreement. She was met with pity filled expressions.

"What-what can I do?" She whispered, feeling the familar dread coil inside of her. 

Remus looked away while Dumbledore sat back down and looked at her seriously, "Well, we will need to find you a partner, my dear. While you are still coherent enough to give full consent" 

Holly stopped breathing, "A-a  _partner"_ She deadpanned.

Dumbledore nodded waiting for an answer.

Oh god, "What-what do you mean?!" She demanded, "I don't have a boyfriend, what, you want me to just go up to someone and say, 'hey, can you please have sex with me because I'm about to lose my mind?'" She gasped, "Who would I even  _ask._ God, you're telling me I need to find someone unwilling to have sex with! That's rape! I'd rather die!" She spoke passionately.

Dumbledore remained unphased although her cheeks burned uncomfortably. 

"We will find someone willing, my dear, I assure you" He smiled gently at her, "I'm sure it won't be too difficult, you are, after all, a beautiful young woman" He added. 

Her faced  _burned_ in embarrassment. Was... was that a kind way of Dumbledore saying people would  _want_ to have sex with her? Yeah right. The bloody girl-who-lived. Men liked her for the fame and her big tits but other than that she was a _nobody._ She'd never even had a boyfriend. Ginny said she was jealous of her lips and arse and _always_ told her how hot she was. 'Mione always smiled gently and called her beautiful but she knew that wasn't true. Specky Holly with black hair almost an untameable as Hermione's. 

Dumbledore continued as if she wasn't having a mental breakdown, "Now, is there anyone you would like us to approach on your behalf? It is best you stay in the hospital wing for the time being" He explained.

Holly opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. She... she had to pick someone?

"You want me to decide" She stated. Three faces looked back at her. She sighed heavily, "Literally anyone, it doesnt really matter... it's not like I'll care much anyway" She muttered bitterly.

Snape rolled his eyes before excusing himself while Holly was in a state of panic.

Who was she even supposed to  _ask?_ Ron? Ha, no. Even if he wasn't her best mate and Hermione's boyfriend, just no. Fred or George? No, she couldn't pick one without the other moaning about it till the end of time. Plus, she was positive they saw her as a little sister. All their flirting was harmless and teasing, they'd probably be freaked out at her suggestion. Seamus? She cringed at the thought. Dean was Ginny's boyfriend so definitely no. Ugh, she _would_ ask Neville, because really, he was such a nice guy and she did lose her virginity to him. Holly didn't want to die a virgin so she and Neville had a strange encounter in an empty classroom before the final battle. It was awful. She was afraid, worried, too much on her mind to truly be in the moment. It hurt,  _a lot,_ while Neville tried to make it good for her it was just too awkward. They were fully clothed. 

Despite the horrible, and only time, she'd ever had sex she couldn't ask Neville.  _No,_ because he was now going out with Susan Bones. And he seemed to really like her too. Holly tried not to feel sorry for herself. She knew Neville would step up and help her no matter what. But she had a feeling Susan wouldn't be so understanding. And Neville deserved some happiness. 

Holly sat in distress for so long she was working herself up into a panic. Dumbledore placed his hand atop herself, "My dear, I am so sorry this happened to you. After everything which has happened already... but you must decide on someone. We cannot choose for you and you do not want to throw your life away after overcoming so much already" He explained gently.

Holly's eyes stung, "I'm so embarrassed, Professor" She tried not to sob, her voice hoarse, "I don't want anyone else to know about this, it's  _awful._ I don't want to have sex with anyone! I can't! I just can't basically beg someone to have sex with me. I don't want to be helpless like that again" She confessed quietly.

It was silent again when she heard Remus approach. He moved to her other side and lay his hand atop his shoulder in a silent show of support. Holly sniffed. 

When she looked up Dumbledore was watching them curiously, "Might I make a suggestion?" He offered.

Holly nodded, wanting anything to take this decision away from her.

"It seems Remus helped you out once before... perhaps Holly, you might feel comfortable if he helped you again?" The headmaster of Hogwarts suggested.

Remus jerked his hand away and moved back.

"You can't be serious Albus" Remus muttered incredulously.

Being a teenage girl, she couldn't help the pang of rejection which swept through her. Of course, Remus was disgusted at the very idea of having sex with her. She was just... Holly. 

She kept her head down and sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, I've already subjected Remus to enough. I don't want to inflict this on him too" She said quietly.

Remus jerked back to look at her in horror, "No Holly,  _no,_ I don't-I don't mean it like that" He hastily explained, "Any man would be lucky to-that's not to say-I don't mean-" He cut himself off suddenly, rubbed his face and then began again with a tight expression, "What I mean is it is nothing against you Holly. I just don't want you be forced to pick me. I'm sure you could have anyone" He assured her with a not quite there smile.

Holly blinked, "Really? You think so?" She asked baffled. Anyone she wanted? Remus was being his usual too kind self. His stupid honest eyes were making her an idiot.

Remus smiled indulgently at her, chuckling a little, "I'm sure anyone would jump at the chance. You shouldn't doubt yourself" He looked almost amused now.

Holly continued looking at Remus in shock.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "Holly would you feel comfortable with Remus?" He asked kindly.

Holly didn't look back but heard Remus shifting. She didn't want to put him in that position. He was really just being kind. He didn't  _mean_ to offer himself. Even if a slight flurry of excitement in her stomach began to churn.

She bit her lip and replied cautiously, "Well yeah, of course, I would" She mumbled, ducking her head down in embarrassment.

Dumbledore continued, "And you'd be willing to consent to let Remus... assist you" He continued.

"Albus this really isn't-" Remus began only to stop quickly by a look from Dumbledore.

Holly's heart was racing in her chest. She should say no. Tell them she didn't think of Remus like that. He was her Professor. Practically her uncle. Her crush was young immature, she was over it. He was  _way_ too old. 

But Holly never did the sensible thing. She bit her lip and said slowly, "Um-Yeah, I would but only if-if Remus was okay with it" She breathed, heart, pounding in her chest. She remembered the hard feel of him through her panties and felt a warmth down below. Damn her and her curiosity.

Dumbledore stood up then and smiled, "Remus, would you be willing to help Holly?" He asked eyes twinkling.

Holly couldn't look at Remus and the silence was deafening to her.

Eventually, she heard a loud swallow, "If-if she really wants" He ended up saying faintly.

Holly's heart dropped between her legs in anticipation and nerves. This was either the best or most stupid thing she's ever done. 

"Excellent, I believe it may be best to get Holly some dinner and into your rooms before the antidote wears off, yes? And don't worry you are both excused from classes tomorrow" Dumbledore said calmly as he gathered himself to leave.

Holly swallowed and watched the Headmaster stroll castually from the room while her heart thundered in hear ears.

_Was she really going to do this?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was an awkward affair.

Since their... decision in the hospital wing Remus barely spoke a word to her. In fact, he could barely look at her. 

The pair had walked silently towards the defence classroom and enjoyed a nice roast dinner. Holly didn't taste any of it. Her stomach was churning with anxiety and maybe a little anticipation. But mostly what she felt was guilt. Guilt for practically forcing Remus into this. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to lock herself away and fuck the consequences. Holly had survived certain death before, why not one more time? She couldn't force him to do this...

Holly watched from the corner of her eye. Remus ate his dinner slowly as if trying to prolong the inevitable. Her shoulders hunched in shame. She was a terrible person.

"You really don't have to do this, you know" She mumbled awkwardly, eyes down.

Remus looked up at her but she couldn't bear to see the expression on his face.

The Defence Professor sighed and put down his cutlery, "I'm afraid I do... unless you have someone else in mind?" He asked and she flinched at the hopefulness in his tone.

Holly looked up defiantly, staring Remus directly in his grey-green gaze, "No I don't but I would rather die than force you to do something you are obviously disgusted by" She stated strongly, "I respect you and myself too much" She spoke with conviction.

Remus looked weary as he rubbed his face and sighed, "Holly-it's not-I am certainly not disgusted by you" 

Holly pursed her lips in disbelief and sat back with her arms crossed, "No?" She drawled, rather sarcastically.

Remus looked up at her with furrowed brows, "No, of course not Holly. You're beautiful I don't know how many times everyone needs to tell you" His lips twisted sadly, "But it doesn't matter what I think of you, I shouldn't be-I was your parent's friend Holly. This is so wrong" He ended up mumbling, looking dejectedly down.

It was Holly's turn to furrow her brows, "God Remus" She uttered in frustration. He looked up at her, "You're guilt and shame is just tiresome. As is the way you act. You behave like what the world  _should_ be like. Not what it actually is. Yes, in a perfect world you'd probably be my uncle. But in that world, I'd have hopefully grown up with you and my parents would be alive and everything would be  _so_ different" She sighed sadly, imagining how different everything could have been.

Holly continued, "But unfortunately, that's not the world we live in. I'm so grateful to have you here, as a part of my life and connection to my parents but the fact is they aren't here no matter how much I want that" She tried not to get choked up, "I'm just, as always, trying to make the best of a bad situation. I don't-I can't see you as some uncle figure. Yes I respect you and yeah I do see you as a close family friend but... I trust you and I... I guess I just wanted someone I trusted to help me through this" Her voice got small as frustration left her. God, she was being such a bitch.

Holly shifted in her seat, "I'm sorry, it must be hard for you. Knowing mum and dad and all but I guess I find it harder to imagine what it'd be like if they were here since I don't remember them much" She muttered. 

"Really, I'm being so selfish here" She sighed and put her head in her hands.

Remus stood from his seat, the chair making a large scratching noise on the floorboards. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, again, like in the hospital wing, "You aren't being selfish, Holly. If anything it is me that's being selfish. I'm... too stuck inside my own head with my own feelings and worries. But this isn't about me. It's about you"

Holly peered up at him to see him smile slightly at her. He continued, "I would be honoured to help you, Holly, if that's what you truly want. But... if it isn't and you feel pressured in any way I  _will_ find someone else for you. Anyone else. Anyone you would feel more comfortable with but think it might be wrong to ask,  _I'll_ sort it. Don't worry. Just tell me what you need" 

The girl-who-conquered breathed out heavily. She looked up at Remus hesitantly, warily as if he was about to argue with her, "I-I would rather you, Remus. Like I said, I trust you"

Remus' expression didn't waver, "Trust isn't exactly the main criteria you should be looking for" He shifted as if uncomfortable.

Holly felt her face flush, "Well I also find you very fit, is that an adequate enough reason?" She snapped in embarrassment. She rose to her feet and wandered towards the bookcase so he couldn't see her flush.

Remus didn't say anything for a while. When she peered back at him he looked speechless, blinking at her.

Holly folded her arms across her chest, "So how long do I have left before, you know, the antidote wears off" She muttered.

Remus answered, "I'm not sure. You were unconscious for a large portion of the time so it will likely wear off soon" 

Holly flinched and drew in on herself, remembering her wanton display from earlier, "Great" She muttered sarcastically.

Remus approached again and stopped before her. She looked up at his kind face, "Would you like to get comfortable?" He suggested, eyeing the small bag which was delivered by a house elf containing her pyjamas for the night and her toiletries. 

He looked back up at her with a gentle smile, grey-green eyes looking into hers, "If you get comfortable we can sit and talk for a while if you'd like. Before..." He trailed off and she knew what he meant.

Holly nodded. Remus led her to his small living quarters. She bit her lip as he led her through a section of the wall in the office, walking straight through a small sitting room towards the bedroom.

She hovered awkwardly in the doorway and took in the room. A massive bed was pushed against the wall with large windows above. The curtains had been drawn already and Remus was hastily lighting a few candles and moving the small collection of books and parchments he left on the bedside table and tidying it a bit.

Remus smiled at her awkwardly and gestured a door in the corner of the room, "I'm afraid it's the only bathroom in here. Please, get yourself comfortable" He invited her.

Holly nodded and wandered into the toilet. She did her business, brushed her teeth, and then stared at herself in the mirror for a while lost in thought.

She was about to have sex with Remus.  _Remus._ She bit her lip and tried not to smile. She couldn't believe it. Part of her was bloody terrified but deep down she was secretly thrilled. Who else could say they'd have sex with fit professor Lupin? She always had to deny her small crush or even the slightest attraction because he knew her parents. It felt wrong somehow. She was going to have sex with Remus.

Holly wondered what he looked like naked. Probably covered in scars. Would that be off-putting? She didn't think so, she'd eyed his frame more than one and was itching to see what was under those raggy robes.

Tonks would probably kill her. The pair ended on agreeable terms, she'd heard. But Tonks... had never really liked her much. The pink haired witch would give her tight smiles whenever she sat with Remus in the headquarters to chat with him. Or when she'd give him a hug. Holly always felt ashamed. Like she knew about her attraction. 

Holly shook herself out of her thoughts. No point dwelling on it now. The house elf had given her a pair of loose comfortable bottoms and a standard button down pyjama shirt. She frowned. It was hardly flattering, now was it?

Trying not to dwell on Remus' attraction - or rather lack of attraction - she shuffled out of the toilet to see him sitting upright against the headboard of the bed. He had changed into a pair of soft looking bottoms and a plain t-shirt. He looked relaxed as he sat with a book out but she saw his gaze jump anxiously towards the bathroom door, only to see her standing there. He shut the book swiftly with a thump and sat at attention with a hesitant smile.

Holly held in her sigh as she approached the bed. She sat crossed legged facing him on the bed and wanted to get rid of the awkwardness in the air. 

"So" she began, "Should we start now or wait until I start foaming at the mouth" She enquired with a head tilt, trying to ease the tension.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "Perhaps we should talk first" He suggested.

Holly nodded, "About what?" She asked.

All of the amusement fled from Remus' face and he looked at her seriously, "I just want you to promise me- If I do something you don't-you're uncomfortable with you must tell me immediately" 

Holly nodded seriously with a small jolt of excitement. He was going to do  _something._

Remus looked relieved and sighed, body slumping. He then eyed her for a moment before shifting awkwardly, "I also wanted to ask... have you... what I mean to say is-" He tried before she cut in.

"Am I a virgin?" She asked with a raised brow.

Remus nodded. 

Holly snorted, "Afraid not. But please don't tell Sirius" She then paused then cringed, "In fact, we should never, _ever,_ tell him about _any_ of this"

The cringe on Remus' face said he agreed with her. 

She tried to put the subject back on track, "So yeah, no guilt, you won't be despoiling any innocents here"

Remus snorted in amusement, "I suppose you're right. I should stop seeing you how I expect you to be... rather than what you are. You're not a child anymore. You defeated Voldemort, after all" He said with pride but mostly sorrow. 

Holly nodded, gaze wandering down to his lips thoughtfully. They were slightly plump, definitely not as large as hers. But they felt perfect when they met hers. They were also so soft. His lips were not the most striking of his features but since she’d had a taste she’d never forget.

The tingling sensation started again and she blinked away from his lips to look back up to his eyes.

Her entire face turned beat red, “Oh-I’m sorry” She breathed in mortification. Remus was watching her was sad eyes as she ogled him.

Holly shook her head to try and clear it, the sensation left her abruptly.

Remus smiled tightly, “It’s not your fault, Holly, please don’t be ashamed of anything you say or do… you can’t help it. I understand that”

Holly frowned at the tone of his voice. It was defeated and guilty. Surely he didn’t think she was so repelled by him?

The student eyed her Professor thoughtfully and concluded that he _did_ think that. Silly man. Practically everyone fancied him. They would be mad not to.

“Remus?” She said tentatively. He looked at her expectantly.

Holly sighed, “I don’t want you to think the only reason I’m going to be so-you know act like-well-“ She stopped herself before shaking her head and laughing a little, “God I sound like such an idiot. What I mean is don’t think this is all the potion. Like I said you’re fit. And I _maayyyyy_ have fancied you a bit” She confessed, cheeks heating again.

Remus gaped at her in disbelief.

Holly bit her lip, “In the past, completely over it now. I just didn’t want you to think I’m normally repulsed by you or anything” She sighed and then covered her face, “And I’m just going to shut up now” She mumbled.

Remus chuckled fondly and leaned towards her. She felt his hands over hers as they pulled them away from her face. He was looking at her warmly,

“No you’re really not, are you?” He said with affection, eyes searching hers as if looking for disgust. He said it with wonder as if he himself couldn’t believe it.

Poor Moony.

Holly nodded her head and smiled sheepishly then cleared her throat, “Could-could we start before I go all-you know” She suggested, trying to keep her gaze off of his lips.

The tension drained back into Remus’ body like a bolt of lightning and he looked uncertain again, “Of course” He agreed though it seemed like he didn’t want to.

Holly bit her lip in guilt and watched as Remus floundered for a little bit, scratching the back of his neck. She tried to hold in a small fond smile.

“Lay back” She ordered, hoping giving direction with ease his nerves.

Remus blinked in surprise before complying to her request.

Professor Lupin lay spread out before her in his bedclothes. His body was all firm muscle and long limbs. She could see the copious amount of scars on his arms already and his shirt had ridden up a tiny bit to show off his happy trail of dark hair. She bit her lip.

When she met his eyes again he was watching her with curiosity and maybe a little warily.

Holly took a deep breath before moving. She moved forward slowly, hesitantly before crawling on top him. Remus blew out a long breath as she settled over him. Holly hovered over his prone form before laying down gently on him.

Another jolt reminded her of how lean and hard his body was. She tried to breathe normally. Holly looked up at Remus’ face to see him watching her intently, expression serious as she’d ever seen it.

 _‘Come on, bring on that Gryffindor courage’_ She told herself.

Holly leant down and pressed her lips to his gently.

She internally sighed, they were as soft as she remembered, two warm pillows resting against her. The heat was rolling off him and strangely making her almost shiver. Remus’ lips moved under hers to tease her and she felt it down to her toes.

Professor Lupin started off slowly, tracing his lips with hers, Holly in awe at the strange but wonderful sensations.

His mouth opened and she couldn’t resist putting her tongue inside to deepen the kiss. Remus’ mouth was warm. Warmer than anything. His tongue was firm and coaxing as she melted into it, leaning her body weight ontop him and getting lost in the sensation. They kissed for what felt like forever, sparks were running through her body and she tried not to sigh dreamily. The man could kiss.

Remus placed his hand on her hip to steady her, his large hand feeling warm and tingly through her top. In response, she lifted a hand to run it through his hair. It was soft and she couldn’t stop her hands from teasing the end or gripping onto it.

The kiss slowly got deeper, and her body felt like it was floating. Remus gently pulled his teeth against her bottom lip and she moaned breathily.

Remus’ hand tightened on her hip and he rolled them over.

The sensations running through her then moved from a ten to five hundred pretty quickly then. Maybe it was the potions affects returning but to her, it felt like it was because _Remus Lupin_ hovering over her, tall frame blanketing hers, warmth radiating off of him, tongue in her mouth and hands trailing idly along her sides.

Holly moaned desperately and squirmed. Remus made it between her legs and she had to remove her hand from his hair to grip the bed rail to stop herself from doing something too quickly.

Remus broke the kiss to look down at her and she almost creamed herself at the look on his face. His eyes were darker than usual, face serious and drawn while his lips were red and cheeks flushed pink. The jolt between her legs was expected.

He shifted a little to perhaps get more comfortable and her hand tightened on the railing. She breathed out shakily and scrunched her eyes up, trying to control herself.

Remus paused and she felt fingertips brush her face gently, from temple to chin. She moved her head into the hand. He moved down and peppered gentle kisses across her face, her closed eyes, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth which she turned to automatically like a magnet. His lips met hers before pulling back. She tried not to whine.

Holly opened her eyes again, trying to control her breathing. Remus looked down at her eyes dark and steady on hers. His lips had a gentle comforting smile but his _eyes,_ Merlin they were smouldering and dark and everything she ever wanted.

“Let me know if you need anything, don’t put yourself in pain” He said quietly, voice deep and a little hoarse.

Holly moaned at his voice, shuddering a little. Why was this man so goddammed sexy?

She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes.

“Can-can you touch me?” She asked very hopefully, praying the desperation in her voice wasn’t too obvious. His eyes turned smouldering and he nodded shortly before leaning down again.

Their lips met again but didn’t have the same gentleness as before, Remus’ mouth was firm, intent. If Holly wasn’t already a sure thing it might have felt like he was trying to seduce her. Her entire body melted, and she arched up to him. His hands roamed her body surely, missing all the spots she wanted him most. They trailed down her sides, across her firm stomach, over her shoulders and even across her thighs. She moaned desperately breaking her lips from the kiss,

“More” She requested, trailing kisses across his face. Remus breathed out slowly before pulling back. His eyes met hers and they were almost entirely black. She felt like his prey the way he was looking at her. She wanted to be devoured.

He moved his hands to tug at her bottoms, “Can I take these off?” He asked, voice hoarse now.

She nodded, trying not to seem too enthusiastic. Her entire lady parts were tinging and _aching_ for attention. Remus moved back a little and she watched him with nervous anticipation.

_Oh my god, Remus was going to touch her_

He moved back and stared down at her trousers not making eye contact, she saw him gulp and clench his jaw. He slipped a finger under the hem of her pyjamas and then peered back up at her.

Whatever he saw on her face made him grit his teeth and clench his fist. She nodded in agreement. Remus exhaled heavily and pulled her bottoms down, off her legs and then tossed them somewhere in the room.

Holly waited while his eyes flickered across her legs with hooded lids, slowly trailing up to in between her legs, she could feel her heartbeat between her legs and desperately wanted to touch herself.

Remus took another deep breath before placing his hand on her navel, “Is this okay?” He rumbled deep in his throat and then cleared it again, waiting expectantly for permission.

Holly nodded again and keened as his fingers flexed, “More” She demanded, her shy behaviour slipping away in her need.

Remus drifted his hand down lazily, drawing patterns on the inside of her thighs gently. It drove her mad. She kept waiting, _hoping,_ for his hand to move between her legs but it merely drifted about, feeling thoroughly around the area she wanted him to touch.

Holly groaned helplessly, he looked up at her intently. Holly knew she must look a sight. Her chest was heaving with every breath, her face was scrunched up by holding back her desire and her hand was still clenched tightly in the bedpost while the other was tangled in the covers.

Remus maintained eye contact as his hand lowered to her mound covered panties. Holly gasped at the contact and arched her back, closing her eyes tightly and laying back.

The defence professor clearly didn’t understand he was supposed to give _relief_ to her mad need and not cause even more. He trailed one finger down her slit through her panties and she was screaming internally for _more._

He then added another finger, his two forefingers rubbing, up and down, up and down. Holly moaned and panted and squirmed uncomfortably, “Oh god” She mumbled, throwing her head to the side. She needed _more._

“More” She pleaded, opening her eyes to look at him. Remus’ eyes were smouldering, fierce and practically burning into her. His chest was moving rapidly, and his gaze kept flickering between her face and between her legs.

He didn’t acknowledge her begging other than to slip his fingers inside her knickers, “Oh god, _yes”_ She breathed, the feelings of his fingers gently stroking was indescribable. Up and down, catching her clit on the upwards stroke and making her tingle and wished to be filled on the downwards.

A distant part of her mind was slightly embarrassed at how wet she was. _Merlin_ she was soaked. She’d never gotten this wet touching herself. If she couldn’t bear the thought of him moving his hand, she’d probably try to dry some of the excess.

“Remus” She sighed happily, back arching again on a gasp as he touched her clit and looked at him through hooded eyes, “So good” She murmured.

A rumbling went through Remus’ chest and he swallowed, closing his eyes heavily. Holly watched as his hand movements continued but his eyes remained closed, breathing deeply. She took the time to study him. Merlin was glorious, hard muscle, hair mussed, face flushed. He was so bloody handsome. He wasn’t pretty, not like Cedric had been or even Lockheart but something about him was so decidedly _manly_ it made her feel like a woman.

Her green eyes drifted across his torso, wanting to see more, and further down, wondering if he was hard. God, she hoped he was. She hoped he was aching to be inside her as much as she wanted him in. Her legs twitched at the thought and she shuddered.

At this Remus opened his eyes again to notice her watching him. She felt awed and amazed and some of that must have shown on her face as he moaned under his breath,

“That good?” He asked lowly, eyes boring into hers.

She moaned in response, hips now rocking slightly to the motion of his hand, “Yes, oh god _yes,_ Remus. _Please, more”_ She requested.

Remus kept staring at her face as his fingers moved back up and his thumb started rubbing her clit directly. Holly gasped at the intensity of the sensation, legs locking around Remus, trying to close. Her hips jerked more now with no discernible rhythm. Moans tumbled from her lips without conscious thought.

She then felt fingers at her entrance and she nodded helplessly, “Please-please-“ She gasped as his index finger slipped inside.

Holly lost all common sense, her mind completely mad with lust at this point, “Oh god, please, more, more, keep-keep going, deeper-deeper” She rambled, hands twisting around her. Remus sunk his finger in deep then added another, moving slowly but going so deep she wanted to scream.

Remus was panting now, eyes flickering down between her legs only making the sensation double. Did he like that? Watching himself fuck her with his fingers?

The barrier of her panties – although pushed to the side – was hindering him somewhat and it eventually irritated her. Holly sat up abruptly, Remus staring and looking at her wide-eyed and uncertain at her movement. She ignored him and pulled her panties off, throwing them off the side of the bed. She then lay back down and opened her legs, pleading with her eyes to continue.

Remus’ mouth was open, eyes wild as he looked down between her legs, staring at her in hunger and bewilderment. She keened and jerked. Remus’ hand fell upon her, fingers thrusting inside of her quickly, she moaned in delight at the feeling.

“Like that, so good” She keened.

Remus kept his eyes straight down, occasionally flickering up. She was warm, too warm. Sweat beaded on her forehead and behind her neck. Her hands were clammy, her entire body felt flushed and in between her legs practically pounding.

“God Remus, feel so good, so good, keep going, oh god” She couldn’t stop herself as she praised the brilliant man before her. She was always impressed and appreciative of how smooth, and sure Remus was in his wand movements and now she knew he was like that in all aspects of life.

Remus twisted his fingers a little and thrust his fingers in deeply, her eyes flew open and she stared at him wide-eyed, he stared back as he continued to thrust his fingers in brutally, feeling so amazing she couldn’t think straight.

Her eyes scrunched closed and her legs jerked as he rubbed her clit again. Holly gasped, arched her back and moaned loudly and uncontrollably. She found her release in a violent wave of relief so profound it almost hurt. She shuddered and shook all while Remus continued to fuck her with his fingers, eventually slowing down as she became oversensitive.

When she opened her eyes, Remus looked wrecked. He was panting, pupils completely blown, hair a messed and face glowing. He stared at her desperately, like a man dying her thirst. She felt another jolt where his fingers were.

“That was so good” She muttered, voice hoarse, “Felt so good to have your fingers in me” Holly breathed, “God, I’m so wet. Did-did you like that? Fucking me with your fingers?” She whispered lowly.

Remus groaned and shut his eyes tightly as if trying to hold back.

Holly was having none of it. She moved and his fingers slipped out of her. He sat up moved back so he was sitting crossed legged on the bed. From this viewpoint, she could see he was _hard._ He looked so bloody hard and aching. His member strained against his thin bottoms and she had to stop herself from simply grabbing him.

Holly crawled over to him and kneeled before placing herself directly on his lap, unfortunately, her lady bits not touching his cock.

Yet.

Remus watched her warily and swallowed but his eyes looked hungry.

“Don’t” She murmured, running her hands through his hair again, “Stop holding back. I want you. God Remus, I want you so much. I want all of you. I want you to touch me, fuck me with your fingers again, fuck me so hard I can’t move then come inside me” She said quietly, running her hands across his face now.

Remus closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw, “No Holly. I’m here to help you… with your needs. Not satisfy my own” He said with conviction.

Holly wanted to roll her eyes but instead smirked. She tilted his head up, brushing her lips against his, “Your needs?” She questioned, “What needs do _you_ have Remus?” She flirted.

He ignored her so she moved her lips to his ear and licked the shell, then whispered hotly, “I _need_ you to lose control. I need you to fuck me _hard_ and don’t stop. I want you so much, god Remus, you’re so hot. I want to touch you. I want you to come in my hand, in my mouth. God, I want to know what you taste like, how it feels for you to stretch me-“ Holly was cut off by a growl and being flung back on the bed.

Remus lay between her legs, face wild and passion finally set free, “You want me to do this?” He grunted, hands finding their way between her legs again and she gasped and nodded quickly.

Remus moaned as he rubbed her, “God Holly, you’re so wet, so hot and _tight._ You’re driving me mad” He panted, fingers thrusting.

Holly arched up and his gaze dropped to her still buttoned top. His other hand reached up and with surprising deftness unbuttoned it swiftly. Her breasts spilt open and she didn’t have time to think before he used both hands to outline the shape of her breasts.

Remus groaned, eyes fixated, “Merlin Holly, you’re so beautiful” He muttered, beginning to squeeze her breasts.

She pushed her chest into his warm hands, “Feels good” She whimpered.

His eyes flickered up to hers, dark and heavy as he kneaded her, “Yeah?” He prompted, “You feel so good, Holly, so soft” He groaned.

Remus was staring at her closely and it made her all the hotter, “Does it feel good when I do this?” He murmured, thumbs going straight towards her nipples.

Holly startled and groaned, “Fuck, _yes”_ She hissed, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

She hooked her leg around his back and tried to bring Remus forward, hoping his cock would make contact.

Remus let go of her chest and instead moved his hands back to take her foot away from his back. She tried not to pout in disappointment.

He leant forward, mouth touching hers and muttered, “Not yet. Wanna make you cum again”

She gasped and his lips dropped towards her neck, sucking and nibbling. His mouth was so warm and soft. He licked, sucked, kissed and bit firmly down onto the skin of her neck. It was driving her absolutely wild.

Meanwhile, one of his hands was on her breasts rubbing the nipple, making sparks of sensation fly down to her core. His other hand dipped between her legs, fingers thrusting inside of her.

Holly was going insane. She had absolutely no control over her body and was at the complete mercy on the man on top of her. Everything he was doing felt _so_ good.

Moans, sighs and gasps fell from her lips without her consent. Her hips twitched and hands fisted so hard in the duvet below her she was surprised it didn’t tear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck Remus!”_ She gasped, “So good, feels so good, please, _oh god”_

He bit her. Hard.

Holly let out one final shuddering moan as she came, her body trembling and jerking uncontrollably.

Her moans died down eventually and Remus took his fingers from her. Humming as if satisfied. She panted and tried to get her head on straight and watched him through very hooded eyes. Remus trailed his mouth down her neck to her collarbone, peppering kisses along the way. He did the same with her breasts until he latched onto a nipple and sucked _hard._

“Ah!” She gasped, back arching.

This man was going to be the death of her.

Holly tried to concentrate, she closed her eyes and focused. She pulled Remus’ face up towards hers, connected their mouths, hiked her leg up to his hip and rolled them over.

The first thing she noticed when she was atop him was his cock. _Merlin, it was so hard._ It pressed insistently into her belly. Holly wanted to pull his trousers down and sink herself on him. So badly.

She continued kissing him harshly, tongues battling against each other. Her legs fell on either side of his hips and she ground down, _hard._

Remus’ hands flew to her hips and he moaned, detaching his mouth from hers, “ _Fuck,_ Holly”

Holly’s eyes were roaming the specimen of man underneath her. She wanted to see him. _All of him._

She pulled his top up, revealing his taught and firm stomach, a smattering of hair before his hand caught her wrist.

“Wait” He commanded seriously. His firm tone had her looking up and blinking at him. Remus looked back at her, suddenly looking uncertain and wary.

Silly werewolf.

Holly leant down and pressed a gentle kiss against one of the scars she could see on his stomach, beside his belly button, “Fucking stunning” She said confidently, trailing her tongue along the skin.

Remus groaned, hands flying to her hand and cradled it gently.

Seeing how he was not protesting she pushed his top of further with keeping her lips roaming his torso. God, he was so cut. So bloody firm. The heat, the softness, even the bloody smell was driving her wild with need.

He didn’t protest this time and she managed to push his top up all the way. But it wasn’t off yet. She sat up and tugged at it meaningfully.

“Off, need to see you” She panted, eyes roaming hungrily over what she could see already. Remus wasn’t overly muscular; he was a lean and functional kind of beauty. He was hard, masculine and scattered with hair which was softer than it looked. The scars added to his masculine appeal and she desperately wanted to trace her tongue along them.

He sat up a little and pulled his top off. She sat back and moaned in awe at the view of Lupin without his shirt on. Merlin, who knew he looked like this under those baggy sweaters.

Holly’s lips fell on him again, tracing, teasing, sucking and nipping like he did with her neck. She couldn’t help the praise which fell from her lips.

“So hot Remus, _god…_ feel so good, want you so much” She keened.

She couldn’t take it anymore, she _needed to see him._

Holly moved back off of his hard cock and sat just before it to observe it through her trousers. Christ, it looked big, straining against the fabric. She hoped it stretched her really well.

“Need you Remus, please” She pleaded, eyes searching his desperately.

Remus nodded, panting and staring at her intently, “Take what you need Holly” He murmured.

Holly fell on him fiercely, pulling his trousers down and freeing his cock.

_Merlin._

It bobbed there for a moment. Hard and jutting upwards. It was long. Longer than she’d thought it would be and thicker. She’d never actually seen one up close like this. Her mouth watered. He was uncut and it looked impossibly swollen.

Holly moved forward swiftly and rubbed herself along his length, soaking him in the process, “Oh Remus, so good, your so hard, oh god, I want you to fuck me, oh god please” She babbled, not feeling as if this was enough.

Remus reached down grabbing his length and positioning it better. Holly moved into place obediently.

As she hovered over his cock the two stared each other for a heartbeat before she sunk down slowly. Being filled by Remus was nothing like she’d ever experienced. He stretched her so perfectly, filled the ache so right she never wanted him to leave.

Holly ground against him when she was in fully and they both moaned in unison, “God Holly, you feel so good. _Christ_ so bloody tight” Remus’ voice sounded strained.

Her mind was racing, her body was so warm it was almost itching uncomfortably. She felt restless.

Holly threw her head back and didn’t hesitate. She moved up and down, gasping, groaning and moaning every time she sank down.

Her sounds of pleasure were met by Remus’ as he moved a hand to her hip to help steady her. She swivelled her hips when he was fully inside of her and couldn’t control her moans.

His cock stretched her every time but slipped in and out of her easily. Her wetness spread down, onto his lap and she could feel it seeping out of her, too much.

Everything was just too much. It felt too _good._

“Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus” She chanted in almost a prayer.

Remus groaned deeply and jerked his hips up to meet her on her way down. Holly’s eyes flew open and she cried out.

“Yes, yes, fuck Remus, so good, fuck me, please-please” She gasped and his hips thrust up harshly, panting wildly.

He reached up and fondled her bouncing breasts, adding to the sensation. She could feel it. She could feel everything rising within her and knew what was coming this time.

“Oh god! I’m gonna cum, _fuck_ Remus, gonna come on your cock, can’t- _fuck-_ can’t help it, please, _please”_ She gasped.

Remus snarled and pushed up brutally, setting off her orgasm.

Holly didn’t know how long she writhed on top of Remus, gasping, shuddering and twitching in pleasure. It felt so bloody good.

Remus gasped then groaned, hands on her hips again and fingers digging into her. She felt warm bursts inside her and shuddered at the feeling of his cum inside of her.

Holly eventually fell on his chest, hearing his thundering heart against her ear, feeling the sheen of sweat on his skin, laying dazed and in utter awe.

After a while, Remus lifted a hand up around her back and she settled in more comfortably.

It didn’t take long for her to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the whole point in me writing this is because I've got a HP fic going and wanted to practice some lemons and see how it was. Any advice is appreciated. The response from my other story was that everyone wanted a bit of smut so I wanted a bit of practice, really. Never wrote any before and don't want it to be dull. Thoughts will be helpful.
> 
> Oh and if you want me to continue this a little further let me know. Maybe the potion isn't fully satisfied yet? I could add Sirius' reaction? Maybe he's jealous? Or Remus gets dosed through proximity to Holly?


	4. Chapter 4

Holly stretched languidly, her limps brushing gently against the soft sheets surrounding her. She sighed faintly, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. This was the first night since the war she didn’t wake up screaming, sweating or her heart trying to escape her rib cage.

The peaceful aura surrounding the girl-who-lived didn’t last very long. It dawned on her that this wasn’t her small bed in the dorm or the massive overly lavish four poster bed Sirius has installed for her in Grimmauld.

Her eyes shot open and darted around the room.

Remus’ bedroom.

Holly’s heart began to pound anxiously while her stomach fluttered with Cornish pixies. Yes, last night… she… she had sex with Remus Lupin.

A grin stretched across her face as she felt warmth blossom on her cheeks. Holly lifted a hand to cover to grin, trying to be not so obvious in her delight. God, Remus was incredible last night.

Her mind replayed every moment and the Cornish pixies grew more aggressive and moved south, the heavy feeling in her groin becoming more familiar.

Holly peered around the bedroom, noting the space beside her was empty and the small adjoined bathroom empty. She was naked under her sheets so she darted out and hurried to the small pile of clothes she had left by the dresser the night before.

She then rushed to the small bathroom to ready herself. Holly’s stomach twisted in pleasurable and nervous knots as she showered herself and did her morning routine. She, rather desperately, spent more time and effort on beauty charms Lavender had taught her.

Where was Remus? He probably woke up earlier than her. What would she say to him? Thank you for last night? Should she tell him it was amazing?

Holly stood for about ten minutes staring at her reflection in the mirror, analysing every detail of her face. Her eyes were huge, taking up most of her face, strongly resembling the same vivid shade of green of her mother. Her hair was long and mussed, it fell in thick heavy waves, also like her mother though the shade was the striking black of her dad. It contrasted with her pale skin and slightly rosy cheeks. Her big eyes used to emphasise the thinness of her face from how little she ate at the Dursley’s. Yet even when her cheeks filled out and face matured, Mrs Weasley still tutted that her eyes were too big in her face. _Yeah, no, that’s just what I look like._

  
Her lips were her second largest feature, a perfect Cupid bow and delicate pout. Apparently her dad had big lips.

Holly had never considered herself a looker, she wasn’t glamorous like Lavender or exotic like Parvati. Nor was she distinct in her looks like Hermione. Everything about her seemed rather plain.

Dumbledore always said she was a beautiful girl. So did Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron had even called her pretty once. So she knew she wasn’t ugly. But then all of the other praises of her supposed angelic features and awe worthy beauty were usually flatters who wanted on the good side of the girl-who-lived. Her level of attractiveness usually correlated with public opinion. First year she was an angel made flesh while second year she was a scruffy, chubby, specky mess. This continued, particularly in the Daily Prophet. It definitely gave her a complex.

Holly sighed and looked away from her reflection. She tried not to dwell on her looks. It didn’t do any good and god knows she had other things to worry about.

But it was so difficult not to wonder. Holly stepped back so her entire frame filled the mirror and not just her upper half. Her body wasn’t bad. It was toned and firm thanks to Quiddich. Although her body wasn’t as athletic as Ginny’s. Ginny was wiry muscle and long limbed strength. Holly was more delicate and soft with lithe muscles.

She dropped her towel to examine her body more closely and pursed her lips. Well, she would never have Lavenders long legs, Parvarti’s bum, Hermione’s petite slim body and Ginny’s graceful neck.

But she did have a deep flare on her hips and decently sized perky D cups. Her waist came in, her stomach was flat and her arse was firm and smooth. Maybe none of her features were enough to be jealous over but there was nothing wrong with her.

She hoped.

Holly moved out of her trance, trying to tell herself she wasn’t wondering what Remus had thought of her body… and their night together. It didn’t matter. He was helping her out, she told herself sternly, giving herself a firm expression in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. No, it didn’t matter if he enjoyed himself. Remus has had sex with lots of people, she told herself glumly. Hell, he was with Tonks, a beautiful auror who could literally change any of her body parts.

It didn’t matter if he did like it because he wouldn’t want to do it again. And neither did she.

Holly looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, oh who was she kidding, she prayed to god that Remus would want to do it again, and again and again.

Holly walked quietly out of the bathroom and through towards the front room, steeling herself for Remus’ presence.

To her disappointment, her defence Professor wasn’t there. The front room was empty but a small note sat on the coffee table.

_Holly,_

_I’m terribly sorry I’m not there when you woke. I thought it might be best considering the circumstances. I have gone off to teach my classes, but don’t worry your excused for the entire day._

_Please help yourself to anything in my rooms and if there’s anything you would like just call the house elves. I hope your feeling better._

_Remus._

Holly considered the note for a few long moments. It would have been better if he was there so they could discuss what had happened but she couldn’t deny a breath of relief. No one liked awkwardness.

The girl-who-conquered decided to hurry out of his chambers and walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower, disappointment and something warm curling in her stomach.

* * *

 

  
Holly huffed and flopped down onto the small bed in her dormitory. She lay facedown, heart still pounding slightly in her chest with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration welling inside her chest.

It had only been two days since her night with Remus. But it felt like a lifetime ago. Since that night, Holly would feel a heaviness weighing in her groin which caused her to fantasise at the most inappropriate of times. Her first day back was during potions and she spent the entire time wondering what it would be like if she dropped to her knees to take Snape into her mouth. She could imagine his cock was long and slightly curved… She would bet when he moaned it would be deep and throaty.

Uh god, not bloody Snape!

Holly shivered in disgust and desire on her bed. She groaned painfully again.

There it was. The arousal licking at the edges of her consciousness again. Since she had sex with Remus, its all she’s been able to think about.

The girl-who-conquered had never really been one for masterbating. But now she was doing it four to six times a day.   
  
The night before Holly sat up to have a girls talk with Hermione and Ginny, asking questions about sex and playing it off as simple curiosity as they had boyfriends and she didn’t. Apparently it was normal to start craving sex once you knew how good it was. But she didn’t see Hermione and Ginny fantasising about _everyone_.

Holly’s thoughts spiralled and she decided to never leave her bed again. Remus was avoiding her and wouldn’t even make eye contact with her in class. Her new found desires went too far. She had just dragged Terry Boot into an alcove and snogged the living daylights out of him. She had rubbed herself against him wantonly and used her hand to rub the firm length of him through his school robes.

But then he came. Much much too quickly.

Her thoughts clouded with arousal as she imagined if she had the opportunity to sink to her knee’s and take Terry in her mouth. Maybe he would have grabbed her head and forced her to take him down her throat. Maybe she would have gagged. Her fingers would have slipped inside her panties and rubbed herself quickly. Maybe then someone would have caught them. Snape would be outraged at first but then tell her to stand up and reach into his own robes to pull his straining member out…

Holly panted on her bed as her fingers slipped inside her panties and thrust inside of her. She keened and jerked her hips.

Snape would thrust into her hard and then smack her firmly on the arse. Terry would continue thrusting brutally into her mouth.

Holly shuddered as her walls contracted around her fingers. It… wasn’t enough! It was never enough. She continued fucking herself with her fingers until her walls started to ache and she had wrung every ounce of pleasure out of herself.

Holly burrowed deeper in her bed. Dear god, what was she going to do?

* * *

 

Holly crouched on the floors of the fourth floor girls toilets, breathing heavily with spasams twitching throughout her body. The stall door was firmly locked behind her and although no one was there she thrust her fists into her mouth to stop any noises from coming out of her mouth. Only the slightest whimper could escpae.

Oh god, what was wrong with her? It was during Charms when her mind wandered as she stared at Blaise Zabini and fantasised about him fucking her roughly over the desk. A sharp pain struck across her abdomen, making all air rush from her lungs. She then felt hot. Not just warm but absolutely boiling compared to the comfortable warmth she felt before. The room was stifling and sweat started to bead on her forehead and drip down her neck. Knowing something was seriously wrong she managed to excuse herself to Flitwick before doubling over in the corridor outside the classroom.

Holly didn’t know how she managed to drag herself to the toilets. She was just glad she was hidden and no one could stumble upon her.

The pain was getting worse but she didn’t think she could move. Her muscles twitched much like the aftermath of a crutartius curse. Oh god, maybe she had been cursed. What happened to her? Tears fell down her cheeks, mingling with the sweat.

Three quick taps on her stall door had her head jerking up and staring at horror at the closed door.

“I-I’m in here” She wheezed out painfully, there were countless other stalls who was bloody chapping!

The dreamy and sweet voice drifting through the doors was instantly recogniseable to her.

“Oh” Luna said softly through the door, “I’m sorry to disturb you Holly, I was just following the briz fumes. I think there’s an infestation of gollywrunkles in there. You need to come out before they bite you” Her soft voice became tinged with worry at the end.

Holly groaned at being disturbed from her little corner. Why couldn’t she ever suffer in peace?

“Holly?” Her voice prodded, knocking on the door again, worry and concern dripping from Luna’s distant voice.

The girl-who-conquered groaned and replied, “Coming” the words almost slurred out her mouth as she stood wobbling. The room wad spinning and her breathing was ragged. Her vision was blurring round the edges so she blinked rapidly as she reached for the bog roll.

Wipping her face clean and a quick spell to freshen herself up, Holly then fumbled with the lock on the door before awkwardly creaking it open.

Luna stood, brows furrowed and lips set in a worried pout, big blue eyes assessing and widening when they looked at her.

“You’ve been poisoned by the gollywrunkles” She gasped, inching forward to take her hand gently, icy blue eyes peering into her own.

Holly swallowed and eyes glazed as she looked at Luna. Luna Lovegood was a stunning girl. Her blonde almost white hair hung in waves down her face and back. Her uniform was tight and tailored to perfection showing the lovely curves and petite frame she wanted her touch.

Luna hand lifted to touch the back of her hand to her forehead and she gasped, “We need to get you to the hospital wing!”

Holly had never heard Luna sound so frazzled before. She kind of liked it.

Holly looked up and locked her green eyes with Luna’s worried blue as she reached her hand up to grasp Luna’s wrist lightly and bring it to her lips.

Holly kissed Luna’s wrist once, and then twice.

Luna blinked in confusion at her.

Holly then peeked her tongue out to taste the Ravenclaw before her. She moaned lightly under the breath.

“You taste good Luna” Her voice rasped as she continued kissing the girl before her.

Luna’s worry transformed into confusion and curiosity as she watched her. Holly’s mind clouded over with arousal and want, her vision tunnelling to nothing but the angelic blonde in front of her.

Holly bit Luna’s wrist lightly, scrapping her teeth before sucking at the skin softly. Luna’s lips parted and she blinked.

Holly then leant forward, bringing their faces closer her breath coming heavy from her chest, “Your so fucking beautiful Luna” She rasped before meeting the girls lips with her own.

Oh god, was all Holly could think as she kissed Luna Lovegood. She had never kissed a girl before. It was different but also the same. Luna’s lips were softer and somehow sweeter. Holly continued pecking her lightly on the lips as she felt her inhale in surprise.

The gryffindor then ran her tongue lightly across Luna’s closed lips and teased her way into her warm mouth. Holly moaned in delight as her tongue met Luna’s.

Her tongue massaged and twisted with Luna’s as she moved closed to pull them flush together. Luna was the same height at Holly so the kiss was perfect. Holly grabbed Luna’s long hair in her fist and twisted it to angle her head better and delved deeper.

Holly groaned as she felt Luna respond.

She kissed Luna like a beast, tongue plundering every inch of her mouth, needing more, needing everything, just needing.

She pushed the girl against the wall and rubbed herself against her soft body, her tits pushing against Luna’s and legs tangling against each other. Both girls were panting now and Holly recognised the burning in her groin to know she was soaking.

It was like she was possessed, her mind and body disconnected as she continued to kiss Luna and hands began to roam across the girls body. Her hand cupped Luna’s tits, thumb rubbing over where she assumed the nipple was. Luna gasped and thrust her chest out.

“Oh god yes, Luna, fuck” She muttered against her mouth, working herself into almost a frenzy.

Holly’s hands reached under her friends skirt to trail along her slit, Holly’s own practically burning and vibrating in need.

Luna gasped and pulled back to stare at her wide eyed, “Oh” She breathed, blue eyes wide but pupils blown now and small pants of air coming out of her swollen and red lips.

“God Luna” She whispered, voice rough as she slipped her fingers inside her knickers.

It was wet and soft. Holly groaned, head falling to Luna’s shoulder and lightly kissing her neck. Her hand moved in familiar motions, familiar because she did this to herself. Two fingers rubbed up and down the wet and warm flesh thumb seeking out her clit.

Luna gasped and moaned, chest arching off of the wall, “Holly” She whined, making the other girl shudder.

“You feel good Luna, want you” She whispered roughly into the other girls neck, Luna’s hips were jerking against her hand now and Holly used her other hand to reach into her own panties. It was awkward trying to touch herself and Luna and she huffed and wiggled awkwardly.

Luna tugged on Holly’s left hand as she tried to find the right position to rub and pulled it up. Holly looked up to Luna, wondering what the girl was doing and blinking as she moved her own hand up Holly’s skirt.

Holly’s hand froze and mouth dropped wide as Luna’s dainty fingers touched her panty covered mound.

Luna bit her lip with her face flushed red and watched her. Holly’s eyes closed as the Ravenclaw explored her parts.

Praise fell from her lips, “Luna, I-Oh-god” She whined as the fingers slipped inside her panties and rubbed.

Luna moaned and exhaled heavily when her index finger rubbed Holly’s clit. Holly opened her heavy lidded eyes to watch as Luna looked dazed, pink in the face and chest heaving.

Holly licked her lips and stepped back. Luna blinked, disapointment flashing across her face before she watched as Holly quickly kicked her knickers off and then moved forward to start unbuttoning Luna’s blouse and quickly pulling her bra cups down, pushing her tits up.

Holly moaned at seeing Luna’s tits for the first time. They weren’t huge, B cup it seemed but so perky with light nipples firm. Holly covered her mouth with Luna’s right nipple and the other girls knee’s buckled.

“H-Holly” She shuddered, fingers tangling in her hair. Holly hummed content, the previous pain she had been feeling all but vanished. No, it has transformed into this never ending and all-consuming need to devour Luna Lovegood.

Her hand came up to rub the other nipple and Luna’s knee’s continued wobbling. Holly then couldn’t stop herself and switched her mouth to her other breast and then reached below her skirt and sunk one finger into Luna’s warm passage.

Luna moaned and jerked her hips, “Oh Holly” She breathed which was taken as encouragement as another finger went inside and thrust deep.

Luna gasped loudly, legs now trembling as Holly became rougher, and panted into the girls chest and she tugged and sucked on her nipples.

Luna’s moans became more frequent and Holly became more ravenous, the burning in her groin wasn’t painful but anticipatory, waiting and wanting.

Holly needed something, anything.

Luna spread her legs further making it easier for Holly to thrust her fingers in deep. Holly then straightened her back and kissed Luna firmly and with intent.

Luna moved her hands to Hollys arse and squeezed, making the other girl moan. Luna then shuffled and pushed against her arse cheeks until her thigh was positioned between Holly’s spread legs. Luna then lifted her leg up slightly.

Holly separated from Luna’s lips to gasp at the feeling of Luna’s thigh between her legs. She didn’t stop thrusting her fingers but did position herself better and then jerked her hips against Luna again. The other girl panted and encouraged her motions by squeezing her arse and rubbing it.

Holly ground her clit down and felt Luna’s thigh get soaked, both girls were now gyrating against each other with little rthym, chasing something just out of their reach.

Holly’s thumb was firm and tough on Luna’s hard clit and she tucked her head into the other girls neck and sucked, hopefully leaving some bruises.

Holly jerked and felt her climax approaching swiftly. Very swiftly until her muscles tenses and she moaned in relief and then continued to rock herself gently against Luna’s thigh.

Luna gasped shortly after and Holly shuddered as she felt the muscles around her fingers pulse rhymically against her fingers.

Holly panted and leaned heavy against Luna, relief and fatigue settling into her bones.

A bang and then a loud, “Oh my god” Gasped behind then had the two girls seperating. Holly blinked and it felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown over her.

What… what had she done! She just… Holly bustled quickly grabbing her panties and eyes darting worriedly to where the gasp had came from.

A throat cleared itself, and Holly looked only to see Hermione standing there wide eyed and cheeks red, hand covering her mouth and gaping at the two girls. She looked completely shell shocked.

Professor Flitwick stood beside her, eyebrows raised and his arms folded while he shook his head, “This is not the type of behaviour we condone in public areas of the school grounds, much less during class time. Ten points from Gyffindor and Ravenclaw” He stated calmly before turning around and walking straight out of the toilets.

Hermione continued gaping, wand in hand and stuttered, “I-I’m so-I thought something happened to-oh-I’ll-just” She sputtered out before practically fleeing from the room.

As the afterglow faded from Holly something slowly dawned on her. She swallowed heavily. Oh dear god.

She was still under the effects of Venix Tebera.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly sulked as she packed for Christmas break. The dorms were luckily empty as everyone was down in the Great Hall eating dinner. She didn’t want to see anyone.  
  
It had been an awful and humiliating week. She didn’t know what to do anymore. Everything had gotten so bloody awkward. She had been avoiding everyone since she discovered she was still somewhat under the influence of the _Venix Tereba_ potion. God, she didn’t want to throw herself at anyone again.  
  
Holly shuddered as she remembered how Hermione walked in on her fucking Luna. And god, didn’t that just complicate things even further. Was she gay? Holly didn’t think so but then again every-time she thinks about what happened with Luna her parts would tingle and excitement would run down her spine.  
  
Holly had been effectively avoiding Hermione. The muggleborn witch was tenacious, however, and despite giving her a whole half a day of peace her friend then lost patience and hunted her down to assure her that she loved and supported Holly no matter what. Then the next morning at breakfast Ron made a joke about not stealing his girlfriend and Holly had stormed off red in the face.  
  
The truth was Holly didn’t want to lie to her friends. She was touched they still loved her no matter what gender she was attracted to but she honestly didn’t know. Holly still had naughty dreams about Lupin and fantasised about every male within a ten yard radius fucking her roughly. Only now she also had passing thoughts on the witches as well.  
  
And that was another reason she avoided Hermione. She didn’t want to try start snogging her! Or Ron for that matter. Not until she figured out what to do about this bloody potion business. So she kept her distance despite Ron’s sad faces and Hermiones growing frustration.  
  
Holly finished her packing for Christmas break, slammed her trunk shut, plopped down heavily on her bed and put her head in her hands. For the millionth time that week she contemplated going to Dumbledore, Pomphrey or even bloody Snape. They would help her out of this shit situation. But what could they do? ‘Help’ the same way they did before. Remus still wouldn’t look in her general direction and considering how much he clearly regretted their night together she didn’t want to put him – or anyone else - in that position again.  
  
Holly didn’t have anyone else to ask to ‘help out’ with her problem so she would just be putting someone else in that shitty position and fucking her relationship up with them like she has with Remus. Her relationship with the shy werewolf was permanently ruined and it was all her fault.  
  
Holly considered staying at the castle for Christmas break. Remus was staying at Grimmauld Place with her and Sirius. That just meant constant embarrassment and shame for her. Then they were all going to the Weasleys for Christmas dinner where Hermione would be. Yet more shit she didn’t want to deal with.  
  
In her worst moments Holly touched herself imagining what it would be like to be like for everyone to get a little drunk on Christmas. Maybe one thing would lead to another. Perhaps Bill and Fleur to get very friendly…  
  
“FUCK” Holly shouted angrily, leaping off her bed and stomping towards the showers, determined to have it as cold as she could manage without getting hypothermia.  


* * *

  
  
Holly shifted nervously on her feet in the headmasters office waiting for Remus to appear. They would be flooing to Grimmauld together. Sirius would surely notice something was up with them. Maybe Remus would be able to tell she was still affected by the potion. Or worse, she would try jump him and snog the living daylights out of him again like she’s been itching to do. Who knew the quiet professor was so bloody delicious? Holly groaned internally and shifted on the spot, feeling herself grow wet.  
  
Dumbledore watched her from his desk curiously, already having offered her his customary lemon drop when she first arrived. Dumbledore had on deep red robes today with silver trimmings, likely keeping with the Christmas spirit. His bright blue eyes twinkled with delight and warmth as they looked down at her. Holly felt her eyes roam his body, wondering what it looked like under those baggy robes. She bet he was fitter than he seemed. She wondered was his cock looked like… if it could still get hard… did Dumbledore ever fantasise about his students… what if…  
  
‘No’ She screamed at herself internally, horrified at her thoughts. Lusting after Dumbledore? Oh god, she was losing it. She needed to get her hormones straight.  
  
Holly needed to set things right. Firstly, she would speak to Remus. It was obvious he didn’t want to fuck her again, but they could at least have things the way they were before… couldn’t they?  
  
Holly heard the stone gargoyle move as someone came up the stairs to the office. The girl-who-conquered shifted on the feet, face straight ahead towards the floo as the door opened.  
  
“Remus” Dumbledore greeted kindly, his voice warm and affectionate but authoritative. What would it sound like if he-no.  
  
“Albus” Professor Lupin replied stiffly and then cleared his throat.  
  
Remus approached her but didn’t look her in the eye, gaze directly forward, “would you like to go first Holly?” He gestured towards the floo.  
  
It was the first time he’d spoken to her since that night.  
  
Holly nodded reply and moved forward to grab the floo powder.  
  
“Have a good Christmas, Holly” Professor Dumbledore wished her. She shivered in response.  
  
“Thanks professor, you too” she mumbled before stepping in the fireplace and clearly calling out, “Grimmauld Place”  
  
The fireplace exploded around her and she didn’t have much time to sort the mass of turbulent feelings inside of her before she tumbled out of the fireplace, two strong hands steadying her as her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings.  
  
“Easy, Holls’” Sirius’ voice said soothingly but also with slight amusement.  
  
Holly’s head was in Sirius’ chest as he steadied her by her upper arms. She peeked up at him only to see him beaming down at her, delight etched on every corner of his face.  
  
“Welcome home!” His deep masculine voice vibrated through every inch of her body. Holly shuddered in delight and melted in his arms.  
  
Sirius pulled her in for an all-consuming embrace, arms wrapped tightly around her body and firmly holding her against his warm… firm… hard body. Holly’s pulse sped up and she inhaled deeply. Sirius smelled like something wild and masculine.  
  
Too soon, her godfather pulled back and continued beaming down at her, smile so bright his eyes crinkled at the corners.  
  
“C’mon, don’t want Moony to bump into you” Sirius smiled and gently nudged her away from the fireplace while she flushed and ducked her head in mortification. God, she-she hadn’t been turned on by Sirius, had she? Her bloody godfather.  
  
She didn’t have much time to stew in her horror as the fireplace erupted again and her defence Professor stepped out gracefully.  
  
Holly watched as Sirius grinned and moved to greet his old friend, pulling him into a brief but tight and meaningful embrace.  
  
The girl-who-conquered moaned under her breath seeing the two strong men against each other, her thighs squeezed together for a moment and she shivered at the sparks of sensation.  
  
Holly broke out of her trance as soon as they separated, wide eyed and feeling utterly ashamed.  
  
“I-I’m going to go unpack” She managed to choke out before fleeing the room and heading to the safety of her bedroom.  
  
Holly shut her bedroom door firmly behind her, closed her eyes and quickly erected some silencing and locking charms on her door. Her wand then clattered to the floor as her hand slipped inside her knickers and began to rub.  
  
It was going to be a long few weeks.  


* * *

  
  
Holly felt guilty as she sat on her bed, trying to read ahead in her Transfiguration textbook. It was no use, she couldn’t concentrate.  
  
God, she was such a bitch. Sirius just wanted to spend time with her and here she was hiding out like a coward. Some Gryffindor she was. Holly walked to her death, faced the darkest lord of their time and was still too bloody coward to face her godfather and his friend.  
  
But what if she tried something?  
  
Small flashes of pain crept across her abdomen recently, similar to period cramps but more intense. A good long shower with her fingers inside her usually sorted the problem. But it only got worse the more time she spent around others. She couldn’t risk behaving inappropriately. Sirius would be horrified. She would be horrified.  
  
No, her godfathers disappointed face flashed before her eyes as she recalled her rejection to his offer to play some exploding snap, but she stood firm in her decision. She couldn’t spend time with him, it was impossible.  
  
Frustrated with her boring reading material, Holly stood with a huff and made her way down to the library. Perhaps more interesting reading material would get her mind off of her worries, if only for a short period of time.  
  
Holly crept quietly down the stairs, hearing Sirius talking to someone in low tones. Good, Remus was keeping him company, maybe then he wouldn’t try to find her tonight and she didn’t have to let him down again.  
  
Holly was browsing the shelves quietly when the door to the library opened, so she steeled herself and turned expecting to see Sirius.  
  
To her surprise, Hermione had appeared eyebrows drawn and lips down turned in disapproval. Holly blinked as the muggleborn witch barged into the room coming straight towards her, leaving the door wide open.  
  
“Holly” Hermione said in her drill Sargent tone.  
  
The girl-who-conquered sighed slowly and walked out to greet her friend uneasily.  
  
“Hey ‘Mione, what you doing here?” Holly asked hesitantly as she nudged her way towards the comfortable chairs beside the fireplace. Hermione followed her and plopped herself down on the armchair, brown eyes drilling into the side of her face.  
  
Hermione huffed and shifted but Holly didn’t look up. She couldn’t, couldn’t end up trying something with Hermione. Her absolute best friend. She couldn’t fuck things up with Hermione of all people, it would kill her.  
  
“Well Sirius owled” Hermione began, irritation thick in her voice.  
  
Holly swallowed, keeping her head down in shame. She was a bloody awful goddaughter wasn’t she?  
  
“He thinks somethings the matter with you. You’ve been acting differently… withdrawn” The bookworm summarised.  
  
Holly picked at her fingernails uncomfortably. She took a while to reply, “Oh, I-um-I’ll talk to him”  
  
Hermione huffed again, “Will you?” She accused. Holly peeked up to gauge her friends mood.  
  
Hermione was sitting military stiff on the comfortable chair. Her arms were crossed with agitation and her leg bounced irritably. It was her expression which made Holly freeze as Hermione looked just about to explode. Face red, hair crackling with energy and eyes burning with suppressed emotion.  
  
Hermione couldn’t contain herself and exclaimed, “God Holly! I’ve tried to be understanding. I’ve tried to be patient about this but it’s gone on long enough” She finally snapped, leaping up from her chair and glowering down at her friend.  
  
“Ron says to just give you time but I’m sick of it! You’re pulling away from the people who love you! After everything we’ve been through” And for what! Holly. We. Don’t. Care” She spat out each word carefully.  
  
Holly sighed and rubbed her face, “‘Mione, it’s complicated, can I just-“ She began only to be cut off abruptly.  
  
“-No, there’s nothing bloody complicated about it” Hermione growled. The muggleborn continued her tirade, “What utter rot if you think me, Ron, Remus, the Weasleys or Sirius will think any different about you because you gay-“ a loud creek then a bang from outside the door had both witches jerking around and pulling their wands out.  
  
Sirius had tripped at the entrance and was on his knee’s, mouth agape and blinking quickly.  
  
“Sorry-didn’t mean to-“ He began stiltedly and Holly closed her eyes in embarrassment. Oh god. Oh god. She hasn’t even figured out her sexuality yet and it’s been broadcasted to her godfather. Why Sirius? Out of all people, why Sirius?  
  
Holly felt tears fill her eyes and dropped heavily back onto the sofa, putting her head in her hands in shame.  
  
Hermione sighed sadly, “Oh Holly” Her previous frustration all gone and now Hermione’s voice was nothing but sympathy and compassion. Her friend walked over and knelt by her side, placing her hand gently on Holly’s forearm.  
  
“I’m so sorry Holly, but please, we love you, don’t shut us out” Hermione pleaded gently.  
  
Holly just kept her face hidden and spoke through her hands, “Just go away” The embarrassed girl protested, feeling utterly miserable at the slight tendrils of heat in her abdomen at the gentle touch of Hermione’s hand on her arm. Oh god, she was so fucked up.  
  
Sirius spoke up from somewhere in the room, “It’s alright Hermione, I’ve got this” He said quietly. Hermione then rose from her spot on the ground and walked slowly out of the room, her footsteps echoing in the quiet room.  
  
Holly heard Sirius approach her and drop directly in front of her and place his warm, big hands over her smaller ones covering her face.  
  
Holly felt a bolt of arousal run through her. She never noticed how big Sirius’ hands were, or how warm and firm they felt. What would they feel like between tangled in her hair… running through her strands… fisting her hair at the nape of her neck and bringing her lips to his-  
  
“-Holly, look at me” Sirius said quietly.  
  
She couldn’t resist the gentle tone of her godfather and moved her hands slightly and peeked up at him, only to see Sirius smiling sympathetically at her, grey eyes filled with love.  
  
“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” Sirius asked before huffing out a breath of air, “Because you know I don’t give a flying hypogriff that you’re gay. You’re my goddaughter Holls’ and I love you. And I know your parents wouldn’t give a toss either” He said confidently, grey eyes shinning with unconditional love.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes then. Holly sat up and wiped her face, relief making the weight fall from her shoulders. Why was she so embarrassed? This was Sirius, of course he’d understand. The weight and stress of the past week felt suddenly unbearable to her. She needed help, Holly couldn’t go on with this burning arousal, worried who she might jump next.  
  
“I-well, I’m not sure if I’m gay” She said quietly, Sirius watched her patiently, rather unusually for him, “But it is rather complicated” She huffed with a slight laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Why was it always her?  
  
Sirius was now grinning at her, looking relieved that she was finally opening up to him. He lifted his tattoo’d hand to wipe away the remaining tears on her wet face tenderly, “this sounds like a conversation best had over a fire whiskey, eh?” He grinned cheekily and stood.  
  
Holly laughed and shook her head. He had never given her a firewhiskey before. A butterbeer on occasion but never a firewhiskey.  
  
That would probably for the best anyway, she certainly needed it.  
  
Sirius returned from the decanter in the corner of the room with two small ornate glasses of dark liquid. Holly had of course tried it before – even gotten smashed on it after the war – but wasn’t a regular drinker of firewhiskey. But she would need courage for the coming conversation.  
  
Sirius handed her a glass and then moved to the sofa beside her before settling in comfortably, sprawling across the cushions with a grace only an aristocrat could pull of.  
  
Her godfather smiled at her gently, “What’s so complicated about it, love?”  
  
Holly flushed, averted her eyes and asked herself, ‘Am I really going to tell Sirius?’  
  
Sirius continued lounging comfortably, still staring at her with that little loving smile and warm grey eyes. If she didn’t tell Sirius, who could she tell?  
  
“Well I-I haven’t exactly figured out my sexuality yet” Holly muttered uncomfortably, taking a hearty sip from her fire whiskey. The burn felt good, it eclipsed the burning she felt on her face.  
Sirius hummed then and nodded his head, “Well that really isn’t something I can’t help with. It’s just something you’ve got to figure out on your own, love”  
  
Holly nodded her head but furrowed her brows. How could she figure it out when she was still under the effects of that bloody potion?  
  
Sirius then sat up and regarded her seriously, she swallowed nervously. “Just know” He began, “That I don’t give a rats arse if you like women, men or both” He said confidently.  
  
Holly smiled a watery grin at him, feeling her eyes fill up again. She took another big gulp of fire whiskey, “Well-I-I can’t really figure it out right now… something happened” Holly wanted to curse herself at how small her voice sounded at the end. It was weak and childish. She internally scolded herself.  
  
Something in her tone must have alerted Sirius as the relaxed and kind expression on his face fled immediately as he sat to attention, features hardening to steel.  
  
“What happened, Holly?” He asked, voice rumbling in his chest and grey eyes boring into hers.  
  
Holly kept her gaze down and drew in on herself as she breathed in shakily, “I-there was this-“ she paused to swallow the frog in her throat. She peeked up at Sirius who was staring very seriously at her, face intent and posture tense, “There was this potion-I was umm drugged-“ She began hoarsely.  
  
Sirius jumped up with a growl, “Bloody hell! Did some witch drug you with a lust potion Holly!” He bellowed angrily, fists clenching at his sides.  
  
Holly shrunk in on herself, feeling like an awful person for putting Sirius into this state. She knew he was protective of the people he loved, she was so bloody stupid.  
  
Sirius then seemed to notice her and took a steadying deep breath. The pureblood wizard took several deep inhales and shot a murderous glare towards the fireplace before sitting back down and collecting himself. It looked like it took a big toll on her godfather as he still looked about ready to explode, a slight glimmer of madness in his eyes.  
  
Holly spoke up before he could think anything worse, “I was drugged yeah, but not by a witch and they were stopped before anything could happen” She hastily explained.  
  
Sirius paused to regard her for a moment then exhaled heavily in relief, “Thank merlin, you sure nothing happened? What sick bastard did that to do?” His eyes then narrowed thoughtfully, “must have been a student, I told Dumbledore letting all those Death Eaters back as students was a horrible idea” he sighed in exasperation and then shook his head before turning to her with an imploring look,  
  
“Merlin Holls’ I’m sorry, just the thought of anything happening to you makes me blood boil” he exhaled heavily then smiled sadly towards her.  
  
Holly closed her eyes and slumped back on the chair, throwing a hand over her eyes, “it isn’t _that_ bad, just embarrassing really” she mumbled.  
  
The girl-who-conquered peeked from behind her arm to see Sirius pouring himself another drink. She waited until he sat back down before telling her story,  
  
“So yeah I was drugged but we were caught before anything could happen. Snape took me to the hospital wing – I think” she muttered the last part not entirely sure what happened after she blacked out. Sirius was watching her carefully and listening intently, “Well it turns out the bugger botched the potion and had actually majorly overdosed me” she sighed, finishing the rest of her fire whiskey in one big gulp. She grimaced at the burn, rubbing her chest before placing her glass on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
“So turns out that I couldn’t take an antidote because of the high dosage… and I couldn’t wait for it to leave my system because it was a dark potion which would either kill me or drive me mad and…” Holly trailed off.  
  
She noticed the moment Sirius understood, the small furrow of confusion on his face fading as his eyes went wide and mouth fell open.  
  
“Oh Holly” Sirius sighed, face falling in pain for her, looking so regretful you’d think it was his fault.  
  
“Yeah, so I had to pick someone and well-“  
  
“-And you picked a witch? One of your friends?” Sirius interrupted her on his assumption. Holly frowned.  
  
“That makes sense, you probably didn’t want your first to be under a potion like that… I’m so sorry this happened to you, Merlin, at least you didn’t lose your virginity to-“  
  
Holly cut in, the words seemingly bursting from her lips, “-I didn’t pick a witch, I picked a _man_! And I wasn’t a virgin before this thank you very much” she huffed, feeling her face burn but ignoring it in favour of her indignation.  
  
Sirius had another shell shock that night as he stared at her as if he’d never seen her before. He downed the rest of his firewhiskey,  
  
“Oh” He said stupidly.  
  
Holly snorted in reply.  
  
The room was quiet for a while after that as if Sirius was digesting what she had told him. After about another five minutes he turned to her in confusion,  
  
“Wait, if you picked a man, why does Hermione think you’re gay?”  
  
Holly exhaled heavily in dread. She needed to tell him. Holly needed someone to help her out if her predicament. She had no choice. If she couldn’t tell Sirius, she couldn’t tell anyone.  
  
“Well, I… has sex with someone and after I thought I was much better” she explained slowly. Sirius winced a tiny amount and downed the rest of his firewhiskey, but he continued watching her expectantly, “but then I started getting stomach cramps and felt well a-a bit off” she stuttered out, “then one day I was doubled over in agony in the girls toilets, it felt like the crutiatis all over again, then Luna walked in and well-I pretty much jumped her” She admitted in a rush, despair filling her voice,  
  
“I completely lost it Sirius! I practically attacked her, right there in the middle of the bathroom I completely lost it. I was supposed to be in Charms then so eventually Flitwick and Hermione came looking for us and caught me and Luna going at it” She mumbled.  
  
Sirius was staring at her but she couldn’t concentrate on his face long enough to discern his reaction, “So I’m still under the effects of this bloody potion and I’m terrified I’m going to just-just jump somebody again Sirius! I-I can’t control myself. I’m afraid I’ll throw myself at anyone and I’m scared about what will happen if I do”  
  
It felt amazing to have this finally off of her chest. Sirius was squirming uncomfortably on his chair. She almost felt bad for him.  
  
After a few moments Sirius cleared his throat, “why don’t you ask… whoever helped you out before to do it again?” His voice was strained and uncomfortable, she watched as he shifted in his chair.  
  
Holly winced.  
  
Unfortunately Sirius noticed and frowned at her, “What? What did this guy do to you, Holly?” He growled with narrowed eyes,  
  
Holly shook her head quickly, “Oh no, nothing like that, he was very understanding about it all. It’s just things are so awkward now and I can’t really talk to him anymore”  
  
Sirius still looked suspicious but nodded at her words though the bitter twist to his mouth didn’t escape her either, “then why can’t you ask again Holly? Or find someone else” he spoke with extremely forced measure of calm and detachment,  
  
She was silent.  
  
Sirius looked up at her after a while and frowned, “What? What else are you not telling me?” He demanded in a warning tone of voice.  
  
Holly closed her eyes as she whispered, “I’ll tell you, only if you promise not to get mad”  
  
Sirius shot up in his chair as if hit with a curse, eyes narrowing and fist clenching.  
  
“Holly, for the love of Merlin, just spit it out. I can’t take this anymore, imagining the absolute worst” Her godfather exhaled, standing up to get yet another drink.

“I’ll tell you-just promise me-“ She began only to be cut off.

“I’ll let you know right now, love, there’s no way I’m making any promises. The fact that you have to ask tells me I’ll be furious. Just put me out my misery, Holly, Merlin-just let me know you’re alright” He sighed,

Holly swallowed heavily, “I promise I’m fine. Everything was fine, other than the complication of the potion still having an effect on me I’ve been fine. I’m just-I’m just worried to tell you about _who_ I had sex with” She finished on a mutter.

Sirius frowned and took another sip of his firewhiskey, hunching over on his seat, “Well I’m not going to like whoever it is, love”

Holly bit her lip and kept her head down, “Yeah but-but I want you to remember that I picked him okay? I wasn’t under the potion effects; he didn’t try to convince me or anything-it was all my decision”

Sirius glowered in the direction of the fireplace before peeking in her direction, “It’s the Malfoy boy isn’t it?” He asked slowly.

Holly startled and eyes went wide, “ _Malfoy?_ Oh, oh god no. Sirius, _ew,_ why would you think that! We hated each other for _years_ ” She scoffed at the ridiculousness.

Sirius was looking at her in amusement and actually sent her a small grin, “your mum said the same thing about your dad for a while too, you know. Teenage boys don’t know how to handle feelings, love, they usually just act like gits to get attention from pretty witches” He smirked.

Holly smiled brightly, like she did every time her parents were mentioned, “Maybe it happened that way with mum and dad but I still think Malfoy’s a git” She laughed.

Sirius was smiling at her, expression more relaxed than it was before, “I know your not a little girl anymore, Holly, every time I look at you I’m reminded of the wonderful witch you’ve grown up to be. I don’t really want to know who you had sex with since I know I won’t like it either way”

Holly nodded as her godfather continued talking, “this bloke probably just feels awkward around you after what happened, I’m taking your word for it that he’s a decent guy. But if you’re really still under the effects of the potion you’re gonna need to find a partner. Just talk to him, I’m sure he’ll be more than willing to ‘help you out’ again” Sirius cringed and then downed his drink again.

“It was Remus” Holly blurted out.

Sirius was still.

He didn’t look at her immediately, but she noticed his entire body stiffen. He turned to face her slowly, face stony, “What was that, love?” his voice was flat, but grey eyes sparkled with something dangerous.

“I-I had sex with Remus” She whispered now, shrinking in her chair worriedly.

Sirius seemed to explode from his seat, shooting up and throwing his empty glass towards the fireplace with a loud curse. The glass shattered spectacularly on impact as her godfather stood there panting with clenched fists, outrage shinning on his face.

“That bloody bastard! Moony! Moony fucked you? _Moony_ ” He shouted, hands fisting in his dark curls.

“I’ll kill that fucker! I’ll _kill_ him” He snarled, drawing his wand and marching towards the door.

Holly darted forward and lunged towards Sirius shouting at him to stop. Her godfather tried to brush her off but she planted herself firmly in front of him and placed her palms on his chest and stared into his eyes imploringly.

“Sirius no, _no,_ I-I picked him. I _picked_ Remus. I _wanted_ to have sex with him” She pleaded, embarrassment completely forgotten in her panic.

Sirius stopped short then and stared at her then, shock blanketing his face again, his face was pale.

“You… you wanted to have sex... with Moony” He repeated, slowly this time.

Holly nodded.

Sirius exhaled and deflated before her looking like his world view had been turned upside down.

“Oh” He reiterated stupidly.

Holly dropped her hands and stepped back from Sirius, her embarrassment suddenly returning.

Sirius seemed lost as he looked about the room. Holly took it upon herself to collect two more glasses of firewhiskey from the corner of the room then took Sirius’ hand and led him towards the sofa.

The dog animagus dropped heavily onto the sofa and Holly placed his glass on the coffee table. Holly didn’t want to side right beside him on the couch incase the potion started to affect her again. So she slid onto the floor beside Sirius’ legs and curled up into a ball, hugging her knees.

Sirius sighed and placed a gentle hand on her head, stroking her hair gently. She leant into his touch and closed her eyes.

“Bloody hell Holly” Sirius broke the silence.

She nodded slowly and groaned, “I know”

It was silent for another few moments before she heard Sirius tentatively speak up, “I didn’t know you fancied him Holls” He said quietly.

Holly flushed red, glad that he couldn’t see her face directly, “I well-I don’t, anymore that is” She muttered.

The girl-who-conquered could feel Sirius staring at her but kept her gaze down.

He sighed again, continuing to run his fingers through her strands gently, “Then why’d you pick Remus? Out of all the boys your own age? I don’t get it… I can’t believe he agreed to it” Sirius muttered the last part darkly.

Holly leant against his legs and sighed, “Don’t be mad at him, I did pick him and he did try to deter me. I think he was pretty disgusted… I don’t blame him” She sighed.

She could feel Sirius shifting and felt as he slipped off the couch to sit down beside her on the floor, leaning against the sofa. He turned to look at her, expression confused and concerned, “But why Holly?” He asked gently. Holly didn’t miss the storm building behind the concerned face, however.

“I-well I feel safe around Remus… I respect him. But really it’s because I trusted him more than anyone there” She admitted honestly.

Sirius continued watching her, expression dark and eyes were a whirlpool of different emotions threatening to explode.

“And-um, honestly, he’s well-he’s really fit” She confessed shyly, taking a sip of her drink.

Sirius scowled, turning away from her.

“Sorry” She mumbled in response to his obvious anger.

After a while he sighed and shook his head quickly, “Don’t be sorry Holls. I just don’t know how to process this. Moony well- he’s my bloody age and you’re just so young”

Holly piped up, “But not underage… and it was my decision”

Sirius nodded slowly as if he was struggling to accept the situation, “And um, he did take care of me” She mumbled, face burning red yet again.

Sirius cringed and then rubbed his face harshly before standing up again.

Holly looked up at her godfather with tears in her eyes. He glanced down at her with a comforting little smile, “I’m not mad at you Holls, this isn’t your fault. But we need to sort this. I’m gonna floo Dumbledore’s office and see if he can get you an antidote. I’ll be right back, honey” He said softly before leaning down to kiss her forehead softly.

Holly watched Sirius go, eyes dropping to his firm backside and feeling tendrils of heat trickle down her spine.

_Bugger._


End file.
